Short-fic - A Rainha dos Condenados
by paulinhahalle25
Summary: O mais novo grupo de rock gótico esta abalando as paradas de sucesso de todo o país, ou melhor, de todo o mundo. Mais o que chama a atenção nesse grupo não é o fato da banda ser boa, mas sim pelo vocalista afirmar com todas as letras ser um vampiro.
1. Prologo

**A Rainha dos Condenados**

 **Autor (a):** Paulinha

 **Shipper:** Edward & Bella  
 **Gênero:** Romance/ Hentai  
 **Classificação:** N/c 18  
 **Sinopse:** O mais novo grupo de rock gótico esta abalando as paradas de sucesso  
de todo o país, ou melhor, de todo o mundo. Mais o que chama a atenção nesse  
grupo não é o fato da banda ser boa, mas sim pelo vocalista afirmar com todas as letras ser um vampiro.

* * *

Essa foi a minha primeiríssima fanfic, nela juntei meus dois filmes de vampiros favoritos "A Rainha dos Condenados" e "Twilight", é totalmente baseada no filme "A Rainha dos condenados", quem ama o filme como eu vai perceber isso. Lógico que eu fiz algumas pequenas modificações, e coloquei as pervisses ne kkkkkkkkkkk.

Então espero que adorem

* * *

 **Prólogo**

 **T** odos descendemos de algum lugar, desde o homem, ate os animais.

Mais e se existisse uma espécie diferente meio homem meio animal, de onde ele descenderia. Essa criatura sem alma, que vive nas sombras se alimentando do  
sangue de suas vitimas, ate ela exalar o último suspiro.

Talvez essa criatura descende-se do próprio diabo ou talvez algum demônio.

Não a verdade é que essa criatura descenderia dela, a primeira a pior de todas as criaturas, a mais cruel e sanguinária de todos os tempos.

A primeira vampira, a rainha, a criadora mãe de todos eles.

Akasha a Rainha dos Condenados.

* * *

 **N/A: Então povo pervo, essa foi minha primeirerrimaaa fanfic**

 **serio mesmo, foi quando eu falei, "hey todo mundo ta escrevendo fic, por que eu não", muito inspirador da minha parte em ;)**

 **kkkkkkkkkkkkkk**

 **Enfim, já avisando aqui, neste MOMENTO, nesse segundo. Não é minha melhor fic, e agora vcs me perguntam.**

 **Vai ter erros? Sim, vai e muitos**

 **Por que você não betou a fic? Por que queria que vcs lessem o original do original, ok eu dei uma melhoradinhaaa de nada, mas ainda sem beta, se não goste não leiam u.u**

 **Enfim, leiam, divirtam-se e comentem ;)**

 **fuiiiiiiiiiii**


	2. Chapter 1

_**Notas da Historia:**_

 _ **Obs.** Os personagens pertencem à tia Steph, mas se fossem meus, há as possibilidades..._

 _ **Obs.** 100% Beward_

 _ **Obs.** Historia para maiores de 18 anos_

* * *

 **1 - Despertando**

 **Pov. Edward**

TUN, TUN, TUN, TUN

Um som, uma melodia, mais agitada do que estava acostumado, mais ainda assim envolvente. Foi essa melodia que me despertou de minha digamos soneca.

Se pode chamar assim 100 anos num estado de inconsciência. Chamo assim, pois a criatura que sou não pode dormir, essa inconsciência ou soneca, só pode ser feita poucas vezes na nossa vida, ou melhor, existência.

Mas voltando ao que me acordou. A melodia conseguiu me despertar da minha cripta, dentro do meu caixão, meio clichê não é. Mais foi o único lugar onde imaginei que ninguém, iria me incomodar, já que sou obrigado a me esconder.

Aqui estou eu divagando novamente.

A melodia tão envolvente levava ate minha antiga casa queria ir ate lá, mas a fome, ou melhor, a sede ardia, em minha garganta precisava caçar me alimentar.

Peguei meu violino a única coisa que guardo comigo e sai para a noite fria em busca, do que precisava para saciar minha sede de sangue.

Saindo de um bar, avistei minha presa, cambaleando em direção ao um beco, aparentando 40 anos, trajava roupas de couro preto, com certeza me serviriam por hora.

O segui sem que ele sequer notasse minha presença, geralmente prefiro mulheres, mais essa noite a sede falava mais alto, sem contar que precisava me trocar, as roupas que usava eram do século passado.

Ele acabou adentrando o beco escuro, e sem esperar mais saltei sobre ele. Ele não resistiu, nem lutou, pelos seus pensamentos achava que era delírio da bebida.

Há esqueci-me de comentar eu leio mentes.

Mais essa é uma historia pra mais tarde, se me interessar dividi-la é claro. Coloquei suas roupas a calça de couro ficou bem justa, mas como não preciso respirar, não ouve incomodo. Coloquei a jaqueta também de couro negro, deixando à aberta e meu peito nu a mostra.

E segui para onde me interessava minha antiga casa, a enorme mansão onde passei a minha infância há séculos atrás.

Adentrei a casa e me deparei com três jovens, uma moça e dois rapazes, eram jovens e belos deviam ter entre 18 e 22.

Tocavam instrumentos interessantes, diferente do que estava acostumado. Deitei-me em uma daquelas caixas de onde saia o som bem mais alto do que estava acostumado, e com minha voz melodiosa e sedutora, que é uma das características da minha espécie. Acompanhei cantarolando a melodia, chamando assim a atenção deles.

Silencio, podia ouvir seus pensamentos atordoados e desconexos, que minha presença causava. A menina morena de belos olhos azuis, me admirava fascinada foi a primeira a se pronunciar.

\- Sua voz.

"Que beleza de homem, e que voz perfeita." – pensava abobalhada

\- Quem é você cara? – perguntou um dos jovens.

"De onde ele veio, como ele entrou aqui?" – os rapazes me olhavam desconfiados. Aproximei-me da moça e acariciei seu rosto.

\- Vocês são tão bonitos. – não podia negar esse fato, enquanto encarava os jovens, tão lindo na flor da idade ainda.

"OMG ele me tocou, que mão gelada." – não pude deixar de dar sorriso torto, com esse pensamento.

\- O que você quer de nos ?

"Será que ele é um assassino, eu vou morrer? Sou tão jovem? Tanta mina pra pega e vou morrer aqui."

\- Quem é você? – me perguntaram de novo.

Mil respostas passaram por minha mente mais dei a que sempre ansiei por dizer

\- Sou Edward o vampiro. – a menina me deu um sorriso de deboche

\- Um vampiro é? – e tão rápido, que seus olhos humanos, não conseguiram acompanhar, fiquei na frente deles e mostrei minhas presas.

\- Você vai nos matar?

"..." – a tensão era tanta que nem respiravam, esperando minha resposta. Dei meu sorriso exibindo meus belos dentes brancos, e levitei para em direção a eles, dando mais uma prova que não estava brincando.

\- Não. Não irei matá-los, irei realizar todos os seus sonhos.

"O QUEEEE?" – todos pensaram ao mesmo tempo.

\- A partir de agora, serão meus protegidos, meus filhos, minha banda.

E foi assim que começou. Revelei meu segredo, e foi tão fácil tão libertador. É lógico que fora minha banda os humanos achavam, que era propaganda para ludibriar os jovens.

Mais quem eu esperava chamar a atenção não era dos humanos, e sim dos outros, da minha espécie dos vampiros, pois me cansei de ficar sozinho.

Parte superior do formulário

 **Pov. Bella**

 _\- Tia Esme, tia Esme. – eu chamava, quando ela adentrou o quarto preocupada._

 _\- Aqui minha pequena Bella. – ela era linda com seu rosto em formato de coração, seus cabelos cor mel que desciam ate suas costas e olhos pretos, a pele tão branca, me lembrava de branca de neve era perfeita. E apesar de não lembrar muito bem dela sentia que a amava._

 _\- Tia Esme, não quero ir. Deixe-me ficar?_

 _Porque ela não me queria? Pelo seu olhar sabia que me amava mais mesmo assim, insistia que eu devia partir._

 _\- Minha pequena eu queria que pudesse ficar. – seu olhar era triste. – Mais aqui não é o seu lugar. – não entendia se lá onde me sentia bem e amada então, aonde era?_

 _\- Tem que ficar com os iguais a você, os da sua espécie._

 _O que ela queria dizer com isso? Por ser órfã, eu não merecia uma família?_

 _\- Mais tia Esme eu amo não quero ir. – quando disse que a amava uma lagrima de sangue caia de seus olhos, estiquei o dedinho e sequei a lagrima solitária, não sei por que mais instintivamente tentei levar a lagrima ate meus lábios. Mas ela me refreou segurando minha mão e me dando um dos olhares mais tristes que já vi.  
_  
Sempre acordo nessa parte, não sei se é sonho ou lembrança. Pois tenho apenas cinco anos no sonho.

Sou órfã meus pais adotivos já morreram eram bons pais tinha muito carinho por eles. Mas a moça dos sonhos sempre estava viva em minha memória e coração. Meu pai verdadeiro nunca soube quem são também nunca me preocupei.

Morava sozinha, meus pais adotivos eram ótimos, me deixaram um apartamento, no centro de Londres, era confortável tudo que precisava. Dois quartos, um banheiro, uma pequena cozinha e uma sala confortável. Não tinha do que reclamar.

Vivia bem, e tinha um trabalho maravilhoso, a vida era muito boa. Exceto pela solidão. Apesar de amar meus pais adotivos, sempre senti que faltava algo. Suspirando levantei-me da cama e fui ate o banheiro fazer minha higiene pessoal, e me arrumar enquanto passava o batom e me olhava no espelho. Meus longos cabelos cor chocolate estavam soltos com cachos nas pontas emoldurando meu rosto em formato de coração, meu nariz arrebitado e lábios cheios, meus olhos cor de chocolate, sobrancelhas longas.

Terminei de passar o batom e ajeitei o cabelo, e fui tomar meu café, era mal humorada de manha tomava só, um café preto bem forte e assistindo TV.

Liguei a TV e mudava de canais, procurando alguma coisa boa para assistir, uma reportagem na MTV chamou minha atenção. Era sobre o grupo americano "Edward o vampiro", o vocalista afirmava que era um vampiro de verdade. Balancei a cabeça rindo como se vampiros existissem?

Mais e se que existissem? Por algum motivo Edward me lembrava alguém, era muito bonito, um deus grego rosto perfeito, como se tivesse sido esculpido, cabelos cor de cobre avermelhados e bagunçados, uma boca linda, e o corpo então não era muito forte, nem muito magro era a medida certa. Mais o que me chamava à atenção era sua pele branca e os olhos negros, que me lembravam dela. Tia Esme...?

As musicas de Edward eram diferentes de tudo que já ouvi, fui ate meu PC, esperei a net conectar e Google "Edward vampiro letras".

Alguma de suas musicas eram como se fossem mensagens, era como se ele tentasse se comunicar com alguém. Mais quem? Outros vampiros ?

Uma das musicas se referia a um ponto de encontro dos vampiros. O "Mirante", era um daqueles Pub de Londres que só se entra acompanhado.

Queria discutir com meu chefe, sobre isso. Com certeza ele já deve estar, investigando Edward. Desliguei o PC, escovei meus dentes. Peguei minha bolsa e fui direto pro trabalho.

Amo meu trabalho, ser bibliotecária é meu sonho de consumo viver, rodeada de livros. Os clássicos são minha paixão, desde os meus 12 anos devorava os livros, me imaginando tendo uma daquelas historias aonde meu príncipe viesse me buscar e me tirar da solidão em que sempre vivi. Agora com 22 ainda sonho com meu príncipe, talvez um dia ele chegue, talvez não.

Finalmente cheguei não via a hora de falar com James Scott. O chamava só de James, pois mesmo sendo meu chefe ele não era velho, tinha cabelos loiros curtos quase raspados, olhos verdes queixo másculo e um corpo bonito. Devo admitir que não era de se jogar fora, mais sempre o vi com um amigo em quem podia confia.

\- Ola James. – entrei sorrindo, ele sorrindo também me cumprimentou.

\- Bella, como vai. Chegou mais cedo algum problema?

\- Estou bem, James. Mais preciso ter uma conversa seria com você?

\- Diga Bella, esta me preocupando?

\- Já ouviu falar de Edward "o vampiro". – frisei nas aspas porque imaginei que como eu, ele achava tudo aquilo loucura, mas seu olhar sério me impressionou

\- O que tem ele? – sua resposta também me confundiu.

\- Eu estava ouvindo a musica dele e percebi mensagens, eu não sei dizer parece que ele esta, procurando por alguém? Em outra ele falava sobre um Pub...

\- O Mirante. – olhei incrédula então ele percebeu as mensagens, porque não comentou comigo.

\- Como sabe sobre isso? Queria ir ate lá investigar, sinto que tem algum mistério...

\- Isabella, prometa-me que nunca ira ate lá. – ele se alterou me deixando nervosa.

\- Por que James? Não vai dizer que acredita em vampiros? – arquei uma sobrancelha esperando sua resposta e a única que ele me deu foi outra pergunta.

\- Bella já ouviu falar de Carlisle?

\- Não, James. Quem é?

\- Venha comigo. – ele me guiou ate seu escritório foi ate uma saleta onde ele guardava quadros e seu cofre pessoal, de lá ele tirou varias telas eram de diferentes épocas sec. 15, 16, 17, 18, e diferentes pintores.

\- James, não estou entendo. Qual é a desses quadros? E o que isso tem a ver com Edward ou esse Carlisle? – estava confusa pra que tanto mistério.

\- Bella olhe com atenção. – o que ele queria que eu visse? Mais obedeci e conforme eu olhava os quadros, comecei a notar a semelhança. Embora fossem de épocas diferentes todos tinham o mesmo modelo, às vezes no fundo, outras na frente, mas sempre presente. E lá vinha a semelhança de novo ele era lindo loiro o rosto perfeito, e a bendita semelhança pele pálida e olhos negros.

\- Quem é ele James? E porque esta em todos esses quadros? – na minha mente só vinha uma palavra, embora seja absurda. Vampiro.

\- Esse è Carlisle, o vampiro que criou Edward.

Fiquei estática ele, estava afirmando que vampiros existem? Minha cara devia ser de total espanto, só sai do choque quando James chamou minha atenção novamente.

\- Bella, duvida de mim ? – me olhava com curiosidade

\- Não, James sei que você não brincaria com uma coisa dessas, mais é tão irreal, vampiros! – ele foi ate a saleta novamente e abriu seu cofre pessoal, e tirou de lá um livro de capa dura preta com letras em vermelho "Edward Masen", e o colocou em minhas mãos.

\- Bella leia esse livro e tire suas duvidas, e de esse assunto por encerrado. Esta bem? – mais que livro era esse?

\- James não entendo. Que livro é esse?

\- Esse Bella, é o diário de Edward. – minha boca abriu em choque. O diário dele, que segredos escondiam. Minhas mãos já coçavam querendo folhear as paginas e por algum motivo estava nervosa. O que havia ali? Porque James achava que tirariam todas as minhas duvidas?

James notou que minha mente ia a mil pela curiosidade sobre esse mistério tão intrigante que me liberou mais cedo. Fui direto para casa, pois ansiava por ler, essa historia. Embora não o conhecesse ele me intrigava e queria saber, se era verdade. Se Edward era realmente um vampiro.

* * *

 **N/A: Tava lendo os coments**

 **e já expliquei a situação dessa fic, mas se alguém quiser se habilitar a betar, aceito, mas uma coisa rapidá. pq ja enrolei demais com essa pobre fic kkkk**

 **E a fic tem 10 cap, mais o epilogo, e meu cronograma de postagem é**

 **Posto até duas vezes por dia, se eu lembrar kkkkk**

 **bora ler povo**


	3. Chapter 2

_**Notas da Historia:**_

 _ **Obs.** Os personagens pertencem à tia Steph, mas se fossem meus, há as possibilidades..._

 _ **Obs.** 100% Beward_

 _ **Obs.** Historia para maiores de 18 anos_

* * *

 **2 - O Diário de Edward Masen**

 **Pov. Bella**

Cheguei a casa indo rapidamente para o banho, precisava me acalmar antes de começar minha leitura.

Depois de um banho relaxante, vesti uma camiseta velha e me joguei no sofá, com uma xícara de café e o diário de Edward.

Esperava que tivesse resposta para todas as minhas perguntas nesse diário, pois do contraria nada me pararia para desvendar os mistérios de Edward, e de seu mundo.

20 de Janeiro de 1801

 _Minha cabeça latejava, e me sentia fraco quase sem forças, olhei em volta tentando me lembrar do que tinha acontecido. Onde estava? Comecei a olhar em volta, e percebi que estava em um quarto, grande com uma cama no centro, pela aparência era uma mansão com certeza tão grande quanto a minha. Mas como vim parar aqui?_

 _Minha ultima lembrança era que estava em um baile bebendo e me divertindo. Mais nada mais que isso. Parei te tentar me lembrar quando notei alguém no quarto._

 _\- Ola. – era um homem, não parecia muito mais velho do que eu, talvez 25 anos mesmo tipo físico que o meu, tinha cabelos loiros curtos, e o rosto era de uma perfeição nunca vista, e sua pele era extremamente pálida, mais minha atenção desviou subitamente para os olhos eram vermelhos e me olhavam de um jeito estranho, como se eu fosse apetitoso. Será que ele era gay?_

 _Afastei-me instintivamente._

 _\- Afaste-se. Quem é você? Onde estou? – ele começou a se aproximar de mim me olhando ameaçadoramente._

 _\- Sou o senhor de muitas terras, logo virão me procurar. – tentei inutilmente, ameaçá-lo mais minha voz me traia estava de fato assustado._

 _\- Meu lorde, estas muito longe de casa não adianta fugir. – disse-me ao perceber que me afastava dele._

 _Num movimento rápido ele ficou em posição de ataque, como um leão quando vai atacar um servo, colocou as presas a mostra. Tentei fugir mais ele foi mais rápido e pulou em cima de mim, cravando as presa em meu pescoço._

 _Sentia meu sangue sendo drenado. A morte se aproximando vagarosamente, mais ela não chegou, pois ele parou._

 _\- Não meu lorde, hoje não é seu dia de morrer. – ele riu exibindo suas presas, como se soubesse de uma piada particular._

 _Meu olhar estava atônito de medo e receio, e ainda mais curiosidade por suas palavras. Mais uma nova sensação veio maior e mais forte que curiosidade ou medo._

 _Sede._

 _Mais não sede comum por água, era uma sede desconhecida, ela ardia em minha garganta. O homem em outro movimento rápido mordeu o próprio pulso, e o colocou em direção a minha boca._

 _Não entendia o que ele pretendia, instintivamente virei o rosto, mais o cheiro me invadiu me chamando, e voltei à boca para frente assim a que a primeira gota caiu sobre meus lábios, à sede falou mais alto._

 _"Beba" ele ordenou e sem pensar em mais nada, pois a sede já me dominava e consumia,peguei seu braço com minhas mãos levei seu pulso ate meus lábios e comecei a beber o seu sangue do meu criador._

 _\- Isso meu lorde beba. – sugava aquele liquido saboroso me enchendo de prazer chamais sentido antes._

 _\- Chega Edward. – ele ordenou mais eu não parava a sede falava mais alto. – Chega. – ele ordenou novamente, agora se afastando de mim._

 _Uma queimação começou, a correr pelo meu corpo, queimava desde o dedão do pé ate os últimos fios de cabelo. Meu celebro parecia que ia explodir, de tão intensa era a dor._

 _Aos poucos foi passando e se concentrando em meu coração,como se tentasse matá-lo , e mais rápido do que pude esperar, parou somente silencio. Meu coração já não batia mais._

 _Achei que estivesse morto, mas ao abrir os olhos tudo estava diferente, um novo mundo surgia a minha frente. Meus sentidos super aguçados. Via melhor, coisas que meus antigos olhos humanos nunca conseguiriam ver, podia ver cada partícula de poeira no ar. Meus ouvidos podiam ouvir um coração batendo a quilômetros de distancia, minha mente trabalhava mais rápido que do que podia pensar._

 _Meu criador me observava, sua presença me lembrava o que me tornei, e a sede voltou a arder em minha garganta. Pois a sede era mais forte que tudo, e uma única palavra povoava minha mente... sangue._

 _Olhei para meu criador e num movimento rápido já estava de pé, pronunciando o que mais desejava no momento._

 _\- Mais. – foi só o que disse, pois sabia que ele me entenderia._

 _[...]_

 _\- Edward meu caro, um mundo novo se aproxima, e eu não estou preparado para ele, precisava de uma mente jovem e atual, que me ajudasse a viver melhor nesse novo mundo que esta por vir. Por isso te escolhi, por isso te transformei. – ele me explicava enquanto eu bebia uma taça com sangue._

 _\- Quer dizer que sou imortal. Não posso morrer? Tenho que tomar sangue? – eram tantas perguntas que elas nem pareciam muito coerentes._

 _"És uma criança impaciente."_

 _\- Porque fica me chamando de criança. – não entendia já era um homem mais mesmo assim ele insistia nisso. Quando olhei para seu rosto esperando a sua resposta, ele me olhava de um jeito estranho._

 _\- Como você sabia..._

 _"Este rapaz é estranho, será que cometi um erro ao transformá-lo. – agora fiquei nervoso._

 _\- Hei eu não sou estranho... – mas espera... – Como consegue falar sem mexer os lábios é alguma mágica que os vampiros conseguem fazer. – não tava entendendo mais nada._

 _\- Esplêndido um leitor de mentes, parece que não me enganei quanto a você ._

 _\- Do que esta falando. – não estava entendendo nada_

 _\- Meu caro Edward muitos humanos, depois de transformados adquirem poderes especiais, no seu caso você lê pensamentos._

 _"Maravilhoso." – a afirmação dele me deixou em choque, mais uma nova curiosidade me chamou a atenção._

 _\- Carlisle, qual o seu poder especial?_

 _"Sedução." – ele falou em seu pensamento._

 _\- Interessante. – ele riu._

 _\- Muito bem Edward. Agora que bebemos e conversamos um pouco vamos sair. Quero te ensinar a caçar, e te mostrar o meu mundo._

 _Saímos da sua mansão e começamos a correr, essa foi uma das melhores sensações da minha vida, a velocidade era inebriante, nunca me senti tão livre e bem. Enquanto corríamos para caçar, pois a sua propriedade era um pouco  
afastada, da cidade estávamos em Londres, com certeza muito longe de casa já que eu vivia na America._

 _Ele começou a contar-me como era a vida das criaturas da noite, os condenados a vida eterna, vampiros. Contou-me que vivíamos nas sombras, pois o sol era nossa fraqueza, e se os humanos descobrissem, teriam vantagens sobre nos._

 _Chegamos à cidade e esperamos nas sombras, ate a minha vitima aparecer.  
Um homem estava andando pelas ruas._

 _"Ah que beleza hoje vou pegar aquela menina de jeito." – ouvia seus pensamentos. "Descobri a sua casa e hoje ela não me escapa." – era um tipinho nojento já queria matá-lo._

 _\- Carlisle quero aquele. – Carlisle me olhava curiosa._

 _"Em vez de escolher uma bela jovem, Edward quer um homem bêbado? Por quê?"_

 _\- Tem certeza Edward, podemos ir a um bordel lá tem belas jovens e podes satisfazer-te tanto na sede, como no corpo._

 _"Deixe só ela apagar a luz que invado seu quarto. – o homem estava me enojando._

 _\- Carlisle não importa. Já me decidi quero aquele"._

 _"Está bem pode ir."_

 _Meu nojo por ele era tanto que, sem pensar muito pulei em seu pescoço sugando seu sangue enquanto quebrava seus dedos._

 _"Pare, por favor, sou jovem ainda não quero morrer." – ele implorava por sua vida, mas pouco me importa, pois um tipo como esse, não merecia viver._

 _Estava quase secando suas veias quando a voz de Carlisle falou urgente em mina mente._

 _"Pare Edward." – parei e larguei o corpo quase sem vida no chão._

 _\- Meu caro, nunca tome a ultima gota, ou você tomara a morte para si. – ele apontou para o ser repugnante no chão que dava seus últimos suspiros._

 _\- Aprecie sua presa Edward, a primeira de muitas. – disse-me sorrindo e pisou em seu pescoço, o fazendo exalar seu ultimo suspiro e morrer._

 _Passaram se meses e eu e Carlisle nos dávamos bem, ele era um bom amigo, tinha muito respeito e admiração por ele. Carlisle me ensinava a caçar, sobre nossa espécie._

 _Um dia enquanto caminhávamos pela praia, avistamos varias fogueiras, com ciganos em volta cantando, dançando. Em umas fogueiras mais afastadas das outras, estavam um homem e uma moça, ela tocava um violino. A melodia mais doce e bela que já ouvi sem me dar conta do que fazia, ia em direção a ela._

 _Ela era bela morena de cabelos e olhos pretos, o homem pela aparência e idade deduzi ser seu pai. A notas que saia de seu violino me hipnotizavam. Sem me dar conta do que fazia me aproximei dela, não notando, tanto os pensamentos, ou olhar de aviso que Carlisle me dava._

 _Ao me ver ela sorriu para mim,não pude deixar de retribuir seu sorriso, com o olhar admirava, um violino que tinha a seus pés._

 _"Que belo homem, será que ele quer me acompanhar?"_

 _Ela me olhou assentindo para que pegasse o violino. Peguei o instrumento com cuidado e o examinei, a observei atentamente e coloquei o violino sobre o ombro como ela fazia, e toquei. As notas para minha surpresa fluíam naturalmente, a música dominava meus instintos, estava me empolgando. O pai dela começou a me fitar, e percebeu quando meu olhar passou de preto para vermelho._

 _Pude ver o terror, tanto seus olhos como pensamentos, ele sabia exatamente o que eu era._

 _\- Corra Sofia, corra. – rapidamente Carlisle, pulou no pai da moça cravando suas, presas e sugando seu sangue._

 _\- Edward impeça-a. – me ordenou. Ela corria em direção as outras fogueiras, não tendo muito sucesso, pois a areia a atrasava._

 _"Meu pai, Oh Deus..." – sem muito esforço a alcancei, mas não tive coragem de, sugar suas veias, gentilmente quebrei seu pescoço, não antes de murmurar em seu ouvido "me perdoe"._

 _Carlisle fez uma fogueira mais afastado, dos humanos, e queimamos seus corpos, um bolo se formou em minha garganta e se pudesse chorar com certeza o faria.  
Nesse momento percebi que minha existência não seria, tão agradável assim._

 _Viver nas sombras, nunca conhecer ninguém e ninguém me conheceria. Qual era a vantagem de viver para sempre,se todos que me conhecem teriam que morrer, a morte era minha única só, nunca amar, nunca ser amado uma existência de solidão ._

 _Ao partimos peguei o violino dela, para me lembrar quem eu era e o que me  
esperava nessa nova vida "morte e solidão"_

 _Desde aquele dia minha única companhia era meu violino, ou melhor, o violino dela. Passava horas a fio, praticando, musicas que mostravam o que iam em meu coração morto._

 _Carlisle tinha saído para pintar, que é sua grande paixão._

 _Eu executava uma melodia doce e calma no violino, tocando como tantas vezes eu fazia em meu quarto, aonde me trancava, aceitando que meu destino era a solidão, minhas mãos se moviam com calma deixando a melodia se arrastar, quando meu arco sai voando da minha mão e caindo atrás de uma cômoda,  
arrastei o móvel, e alcancei meu arco, e no chão atrás da cômoda tinha um tipo de botão giratório._

 _Curioso o apertei e girei, a parede se moveu revelando uma escada, que levava ao um tipo de porão, desci a escada que se seguia por vários corredores subterrâneos, que seguiam ate uma sala ampla, no centro uma estatua de uma rainha em seu trono ._

 _Era belíssima, cabelos compridos caindo sobre seus ombros, rosto em formato de coração e de alguma forma parecia viva._

 _Um pensamento bobo passou pela minha mente._

 _\- Quer que toque para você? – dei meu sorriso torto, e arquei minha sobrancelha esquerda, e comecei a tocar._

 _Conforme a melodia preenchia o ambiente a estatua começou a mover as mãos virando as palmas para cima._

 _Nesse momento só um pensamento predominava o ambiente não sei se meu ou dela "prove"_

 _Sem pensar no que estava fazendo, fui até a estatua e segurei a mão e cravei as minhas presas na palma que ela me oferecia. Seu sangue delicioso e poderoso me invadiu, causando visões e sensações, jamais sentidas antes._

 _Sangue, morte, poder._

 _Eram as lembranças que povoavam minha mente, com certeza dela, e o que menos esperava aconteceu à inconsciência me dominou._

 _Ao acordar estava em meu quarto, com grossas correntes presas em meus pulsos e tornozelos, que me prendiam na cama, estava fraco e cansado._

 _"Edward não acorda queria me despedir dele, viu o que o sangue dela fez com você." – do que ele estava falando? "Não queria deixá-lo, por que ela tinha que acordar"._

 _Ela! Quem era ela? E porque as correntes me restringiam, queria me libertar  
e provar mais do seu sangue._

 _\- Carlisle? – chamei sua atenção para mim. – Quem era ela?_

 _\- Ela é sua rainha. – o que? Vampiros têm rainha?_

 _"Akasha a rainha dos condenados a vida eterna"._

 _\- Akasha esse é o nome dela?_

 _"Sim, ela é nossa rainha a primeira de todos nos"._

 _\- Por que estou acorrentado?_

 _"Para não beber seu sangue novamente, há consequências Edward". – do que ele falava? Dessa fraqueza? Como se lesse meus pensamentos, ele continuou falando. – "Olha como estas fraco, de onde ele pensa que veio esse cansaço,  
são efeitos dos poderes dela.._

 _\- Você se refere a esse cansaço?_

 _"Sim, faz parte dos poderes dela, ela saia no sol sem se queimar, ela podia dormir, e se cansava se não bebe-se sangue, daqui um tempo esse efeito  
passa você não bebeu muito" – a curiosidade me dominava._

 _\- Carlisle porque ela esta daquele jeito?_

 _\- Akasha governava sem se esconder, às claras. Morte a rondava constantemente. Só sangue e poder lhe interessavam. Mas com todo o poder que ela tinha ela não confiava em ninguém. Um dia ela cansou da solidão e resolveu dormir e os anciões que foram transformados por ela tem a obrigação de cuidar de seu corpo._

 _"Cuido dela já há um século e ela nunca se moveu para mim". – esse pensamento me lembrou do quanto desejava provar-lhe o sangue mais uma vez._

 _\- Ela me escolheu. Solte-me._

 _\- Não. – ele gritou enfurecido. – Nunca mais chegara perto dela. – me lançou um olhar triste._

 _"Adeus meu caro Edward"._

 _O que?_

 _\- Não Carlisle, solte-me... Carlisle... – gritei sentindo a fraqueza ficar maior e continuei gritando por Carlisle, mas mais uma vez o cansaço me dominou e cai na escuridão._

 _Ao acordar não estava mais com as correntes, levante-me ainda fraco e percorri a casa inteira, ele tinha partido e levara-a consigo, deixou-me uma garrafa de sangue com um bilhete,"Desculpe-me"._

 _Não pude acreditar estava só dessa vez para sempre, procurei Carlisle por um tempo, mais acabei desistindo e aceitando minha condição, passar a minha existência sozinho e resolvi entrar na inconsciência._

 _Carlisle me falara certa vez que tinha que se ir para um lugar calmo e me concentrar, vampiros só podiam fazer isso umas duas vezes durante sua longa vida._

 _Voltei para a America queria ficar perto de onde fora minha casa. Escolhi um cemitério, pareceu-me o melhor lugar para alguém como eu._

 _Espero que consiga ficar minha existência inteira aqui inconsciente, melhor do  
que acordado e sozinho por toda a eternidade._

 _10 de outubro de 1.909_

 ** _Ass. Edward Masen_**

 ** _Pov. Bella_**

Fechei o diário com lágrimas nos olhos, sabia como ele se sentia, pois se pudesse, também dormiria por um longo tempo. Liguei a TV para me distrair, ainda estava na MTV, e adivinha quem estava dando uma entrevista exclusiva.

É era ele, Edward e sua banda, lógico que ele não estava lá, ele dava a entrevista por vídeo conferencia.

Essa era mais uma jogada de marketing, por ser vampiro, não podia sair de dia, todas as suas entrevistas eram desse modo, nem show ao vivo tinham dado, ate agora.

Na TV um dos repórteres, perguntava.

\- Edward, quando será seu show ao vivo?

\- No vale da morte, daqui a um mês. – ele deu um sorriso torto e passou as mãos pelos cabelos bagunçados, e continuou a falar. – Será o primeiro e único.

\- Porque Edward? – vários repórteres perguntavam ao mesmo tempo.

\- Não gosto de me repetir. – um dos repórteres perguntou.

\- Edward os vampiros não ficaram, bravos com o fato de você revelar seus segredos? – ele riu de novo.

\- Eu estou contando com isso. – o mesmo repórter perguntou.

\- Tem algum recado que você queira deixar para eles?

\- Para falar a verdade tem sim. – ele olhou diretamente para frente e deu um sorriso mostrando todos os seus dentes brancos e perfeitos.

\- Apareçam, apareçam onde quer que estejam.

 ** _Pov. Edward_**

Ao terminar a entrevista, fui esperar meu agente. Sim eu tenho um agente, é necessário nesse tipo de trabalho. Claro alguém tinha que marcar minhas entrevistas, compromissos. Vivia ocupado com seções de fotos e clipes. Era amado e admirado, os humanos dariam tudo só para ter um pouquinho de Edward o vampiro.

Mais quem não daria eu sou muito gostoso.

Ah, ouvi o coração disparado e os pensamentos agitados de Roger, meu agente. Ele trazia os compromissos do dia, já sabia todos, pois li sua mente, mas gostava das reações que ele tinha. Assim como a minha banda, foi preciso provar quem eu era, pois queria respeito, já que ele era quem iria cuidar da minha carreira.

Ele entrou na sala da minha casa, olhando em volta me procurando, usando a minha velocidade, me movi para perto e fiquei atrás dele, aparecendo ao seu lado, seu coração disparou.

\- Oh, ah hummm, é, é chefe, boa noite. - ele tremia quase tinha que segurar o riso.

\- Não sei Roger, depende do assunto que te trouxe aqui. - falei com uma expressão seria. Não podia deixar de provocar.

"Ele vai me matar."

\- O de sempre chefe, mais uma entrevista e uma seção de fotos para divulgar o show. – ele falou rápido e assenti, sabia que ele tinha mais a falar, eu já sabia o que era, mais era muito divertido vê-lo tremer, com a voz falha ele murmurou apressadamente.

\- A gravadora esta pressionando para saber do próximo cd.

"Agora eu já era". – ele pensou em pânico.

Não ia matá-lo eram, compromissos de rock star, mais como era vampiro podia assustá-lo um pouco. Aproximava-me dele com uma expressão de desagrado, ele se desesperou.

"Ele vai me matar, eu disse para os caras da gravadora, que ele não iria gostar. Será que ter passado água benta vai me proteger?" – com essa não pude deixar de dar meu sorriso torto, e me aproximava mais.

\- Esta escondendo alguma coisa Roger? – seu pânico aumentou.

\- Não, chefe é... é... é... – ele engoliu seco.

"Será que se eu joga a cabeça de alho nele e sair correndo eu consigo fugir? – não acreditei que ele tinha uma cabeça de alho só faltava, ter um crucifixo. Me aproximei dele na minha velocidade, quase o matando do coração.

\- Roger ta sentindo um cheiro estranho! – ele arregalou os olhos.

\- N... na... não chefe, não to sentindo nada. – coloquei a mão dentro de seu terno e tirando a cabeça de alho e ergui na frente do seu rosto.

"Agora eu morri, pai nosso que esta no céu..."

\- O que é isso Roger? – interrompi sua reza e ele me olhava quase em desespero.

"O que eu falo? O que falo?"

\- Sabe E... Edward é uma historia engraçada...

"Devia ter trazido meu crucifixo." – com essa não agüentei e dei uma gargalhada.

\- Não se preocupe Roger, sei que você estava só brincando. – o ouvi respirar aliviado. – Diga à gravadora que o CD sairá no tempo previsto, as seções irei amanha. Algo mais?

\- Sim, chefe trouxe as meninas de hoje. – a outra vantagem a comida vem até mim de bom grado e muito feliz devo dizer.

\- Mande-as entrar. – ele trouxe duas garotas rapidamente, e sorri apreciando o jantar. Elas eram lindas como sempre, belos corpos, e só pensavam em como eu era gostoso, mentes vazias e sem graça. Mais quando a comida vem até você, e muito feliz quem sou eu para reclamar. Roger pigarreou me tirando de meus pensamentos.

\- Chefe, hum... Quer que eu é... é leve as garotas para casa. – me aproximei delas apreciando o cheiro do seu sangue, passei o dedo pelo pescoço, ao simples toque meu elas se arrepiaram.

\- Não, Roger pode ir, qualquer coisa te ligo.

"Pobres garotas." – ele pensou pesaroso, e saiu a passos rápidos, quase correndo não pude deixar de rir.

Voltei minha atenção a minhas belas convidadas, a noite prometia. Lógico que elas, não iam gostar como ia acabar.

Seguimos para a sala,eu me deitei no sofá, e elas ficaram me observando, as convidei a se sentar, e ela sentaram no chão, falavam sobre como eu era lindo, e como adoravam minha musica.

Depois de alguns minutos elas bebiam e se drogavam, tinham pensamentos desagradáveis sobre como usariam meu corpo, mas não estava afim no momento, agora eu estava com fome então não ia desperdiçar. Ambas sorriram e olharam para mim ao mesmo tempo, suas mentes gritavam para mim como iriam me devorar, mal sabia elas que eu que iria comer hoje. Elas se aproximaram de mim engatinhando, e foram tentar abrir minha calça.

\- Vamos nos divertir. – riam maliciosamente uma para a outra.

"Nossa como ele é gostoso."

\- Não faça isso. – tirei suas mãos da minha calça, aquelas meninas eram muito sem graça, tinham uma mente nada agradável.

\- Não quer se divertir? – ri malicioso para elas, a gora eu queria me divertir.

Sai do sofá e comecei a engatinhar, elas riram, suas mentes imaginando que tipo de jogos sexuais eu faria, me seguiam engatinhando.

"Oh Deus, que homem maravilhoso."

Ah agora sim, iria me divertir, ainda engatinhando virei de costas, encarando elas e dando meu sorriso sexy, elas estavam louquinha para me agarrar.

Seus pensamentos cada vez mais ousados, quando cheguei perto da parede parei, elas ficaram de joelhos, me observando.

"Quando ele vai nós agarrar?"

"OMG, por favor, me agarra!"

A eu ia agarrá-las mais acho que elas não vão gostar muito do que eu faria em seguida. Continuei engatinhando até me encostar-se à parede, e comecei a subir pela parede, elas me olhavam atônitas.

"OMG que isso"

"Ele... ele..."

Acho que já entenderam.

Continuei subindo ate chegar no teto, e sorri, continuei ate estar parado exatamente, sobre elas, dei meu sorriso torto, e saltei sobre elas, elas ate gritaram ou melhor tentaram, mais fui mais rápido.

Prendi elas com meu peso enquanto mordia seus belos pescoços sugando o seu saboroso sangue. Depois de me alimentar, sai para tomar um ar.

Roger resolveria a bagunça na manhã seguinte, eu iria continuar esperando. Esperando, pois sabia que os outros vampiros, não estavam nada satisfeito.

Como se eu liga-se. Se eles querem briga podem vir.

Pelo menos não estarei mais sozinho.


	4. Chapter 3

_**Notas da Historia:**_

 _ **Obs.** Os personagens pertencem à tia Steph, mas se fossem meus, há as possibilidades..._

 _ **Obs.** 100% Beward_

 _ **Obs.** Historia para maiores de 18 anos_

* * *

 ** _3 - O Mirante_**

 ** _Pov. Bella_**

Ao ler a historia dele minha curiosidade, só aumentou.

Sinto muito James, mas agora mais do que nunca sentia uma necessidade de conhecê-lo.

E o primeiro lugar que veio a minha mente foi o pub Mirante. Nas suas musicas, ele sempre mencionava esse lugar.

Talvez ele esteja esperando que Carlisle esteja lá.

Talvez o próprio Edward seja freqüentador de lá.

O que duvido muito, pois pelo que pude perceber a comunidade vampiresca não parece estar entre seus fás. Mas nada me impediria, eu iria essa noite.

Decidida, guardei o diário com cuidado e fui para o banheiro. Já era tarde da noite e era o horário perfeito para ir ao um clube de vampiros.

Vesti-me de um jeito sexy uma blusa preta transparente que dava pra ver meu  
sutiã, calça de couro preta, acentuando bem minhas curvas, e um sobretudo.  
Deixei meus cabelos soltos, fiz uma maquiagem simples sombra preta, e um batom vermelho sangue.

Achar o Mirante foi difícil, mas fiz uma pesquisa na net e baseada nas musicas de Edward, acabei achando. Era um daqueles clubes clandestinos, ficavam em prédios que pareciam abandonados, perto de becos escuros.

Na porta só via uma abertura pequena por onde, um atendente via quem era e decidia se deixava entrar ou não.

Fiquei esperando alguém entrar, para acompanhar.

Chegaram duas moças acompanhadas de um homem, era óbvio que as mulheres eram vampiras, a pele pálida e suas perfeição desconcertante, sem contar o obvio seus olhos negros como a noite.

Me aproximei rápido deles, para parecer que estávamos juntos, assim o atendente imaginaria que fazia parte do grupo. Os seguindo de perto acabei entrando, e me arrependendo no minuto seguinte.

Do lado de dentro parecia uma boate luxuosa, musica sensual ao fundo  
casais se beijando em sofás e pufs que haviam pelo local, mais no fundo uma pista de dança, era um ótimo lugar para ir.

Mas o que acontecia de verdade era. Vampiros seduzindo suas presas, dando beijos sensuais e sugando seu sangue ao mesmo tempo, via as bocas sujas de sangue, e alguns me olhavam enquanto passavam a língua sobre os lábios tirando o sangue como se eu fosse apetitosa.

Fui ate o bar a passos rápidos, e pedi uma bebida qualquer, três pessoas se aproximaram de mim. Uma mulher e dois homens de olhos vermelhos, pele branca como gelo e lindos de morrer.

Minha pulsação ficou a mil ao ter certeza que eram vampiros.

\- Olá, está sozinha? – ele me olhava com água na boca, ele era grande e forte, cabelos negros encaracolados e olhos de um vermelho vivo.

\- Nã... não estou esperando alguém. - droga minha voz tinha que gaguejar. Ele sorriu para mim.

\- E podemos saber quem é seu acompanhante? – a mulher tinha longos cabelos loiros, e feições perfeitas, acho que era a mulher mais linda que já vi. Mas seu sorriso malicioso e seus olhos vermelho faziam meu coração disparar.

\- Acho que não conhecem ele é um dos antigos. Carlisle. – foi o primeiro nome que me veio à cabeça, não sei de onde tirei coragem, para consegui mentir na cara dura mais eles parecem ter acreditado.

\- Um dos antigos! – o grandão riu sarcasticamente.

\- Não tem mais nenhum,a maioria esta escondido embaixo do tapete. – disse o outro que tinha cabelos mel dourado esse era tão alto quanto o outro, mas mais magro e tão belo quanto os outros, e tão assustador quanto.

\- Devia ter mais respeito ele pode acabar com vocês. – agora eu tava ferrada.

\- Você tem muita coragem. Tem certeza que vem sempre aqui? Não vejo nenhuma marca. – o loiro me perguntou alisando meu pescoço. Engoli em seco, o que eu falo? Melhor continuar dando uma de corajosa.

\- Isso porque não viu as outras partes do meu corpo. – dei um sorriso para ele.

Oh meu deus o que estou dizendo? Fiquei louca de vez. Os três sorriram maliciosos.

\- Isso é um convite? – grandão disse admirando o meu corpo. Agora já era, entrei em desespero, e podia sentir meu coração disparando.

\- E... eu... eu acho que ele não vem, com licença. – sai de lá quase correndo para noite fria.

Coloquei as mãos nos joelhos tomando uma respiração profunda, respirei aliviada e meu coração se acalmando aos pouquinhos, me endireitei e meu coração voltou a disparar ao perceber que não estava sozinha.

Eles me cercaram, o grandão começou a vir em minha direção e me afastei até sentir uma parede contra minhas costas, ele me prensou contra ela, alisando meu pescoço colocando as presas amostra, eu nem respirava.

\- N.. na... não por favor... – disse em um fio de voz. Ele colocou os lábios no meu pescoço.

\- Shiii,vai doer só um pouquinho. Talvez você ate goste. – ele riu no meu pescoço.

Fechei os olhos esperando a dor, o fim mais só o que veio foi um grito, e não era meu.

Um vento frio passou por mim e fui empurrada para o chão, abri meus olhos, olhando tudo em volta, e não havia nenhum sinal dos vampiros. Vi um movimento nas sombras e arfei ao vê-lo saindo da escuridão para a luz, se mostrando para mim.

Edward.

Ele mesmo aquele deus grego, e estava torcendo o braço do vampiro grandão, e o jogando longe. Os outros dois olhavam em volta assustados e sem pensar muito, os três saíram correndo numa velocidade nada humana. Eu olhava em volta, estava estática tinha imaginando tudo aquilo.

\- Bu. – alguém sussurrou na escuridão, e levantei minha cabeça e me deparo com ele dando seu sorriso torto, estendendo sua mão para mim.

Sem pensar muito segurei sua mão fria como gelo, uma corrente elétrica passou por nós, ele me ergueu facilmente sua mão ainda na minha e eu não conseguia tirar meus olhos dele.

Parte superior do formulário

\- Você, se saiu muito bem. – eu continuava de boca aberta, não conseguia raciocinar com ele parado na minha frente, me olhando com aquele sorriso torto e a sobrancelha arqueada. – Foi uma ótima performance, mas devia ser mais cuidadosa, Srta... – ele esperava que eu disse-se meu nome.

\- Bella, er é o... obrigada. – finalmente consegui dizer alguma coisa.

\- Por quê? – ele me perguntou arqueando a sobrancelha esquerda, ainda segurando minha mão.

\- Por m-me salvar. – disse engolindo seco

\- É muita presunção sua. – disse soltando minha mão e passando por seus cabelos bagunçados.

Deus... será que da pra ele ser mais perfeito? Ele continuava com seus olhos prendendo os meus. Eu estava deslumbrada por sua perfeição desconcertante, mas ele me tirou de meus pensamentos, com uma pergunta que eu não esperava.

\- Então, conhece Carlisle? – ah Carlisle, deve ser por isso que ele me salvou, fiquei chateada, mas era esperado já que ele estava procurando Carlisle há tanto tempo, reuni o pouco de voz que ainda tinha e o encarei.

\- Eu sei varias coisas... – devia ficar quieta.

\- Não sabe como ficar viva! – ok agora ele me ofendeu.

\- Então temos isso em comum. – falei corajosamente, ele me olhou feio da pra ficar mais lindo acho que não, agora que comecei melhor terminar. – Apesar de eu estar na sua frente e ainda viva. – sorri debochada, ele ficou mais irritado e começou a se aproximar de mim.

\- Acho que posso dar um jeito nisso. – oh merda! Já via suas presas a mostra, e mesmo com o coração disparado sabendo que posso morrer eu tinha que saber.

\- A sua canção Redentor é sobre a garota do violino? – falei de supetão precisava saber.

Ele não respondeu só ficou me olhando. Se afastou de mim mais continuava olhando em meus olhos, como se quisesse descobrir alguma coisa escondida, mas sem me responder. Tomando a coragem que nem sabia que tinha o desafiei.

\- É. – afirmei como se soubesse a resposta, que no caso eu sabia.

\- É? – ele disse como se fosse ele quem tivesse perguntado. – O que mais você acha que sabe? – deu seu sorriso torto e se aproximava de mim novamente, eu quase não respirava.

\- Eu... – não consegui terminar ele já estava com a mão na minha cintura, eu mal respirava, não conseguia pensar direito, principalmente quando ele me tocou.

\- Esta tremendo? – ele sentia meu nervosismo.

\- É o frio. – disse em um fio de voz, ele sorriu subindo sua mão e tocando em meu pescoço, minha pele esquentou.

\- Ainda esta com frio? – ele estava muito, muito próximo, balancei a cabeça negando, frio era ultima coisa que sentia. - Vamos, fale mais sobre mim. – ele sussurrava no meu ouvido, se ele não estivesse me segurando, com certeza cairia, pois minhas pernas estão bambas.

\- O que você quer... – engoli em seco.

\- O que eu quero? – ele me prensava na parede ainda me segurando com uma mão, em minha cintura.

\- Você anseia... – sua mão desceu do meu pescoço para meu braço e pegou minha mão levando ao seu rosto, ele beijou meus dedos, e começou a levar minha mão para cima da minha cabeça.

\- O que eu anseio? – Edward prensou meu dedo em algo afiado em um caco de vidro acho e gemi ao sentir o corte, o sangue quente manchando meu dedo.

\- Ahh...

\- O que eu anseio? – voltou a perguntar, sem tirar os olhos dos meus, levou meu dedo ate a boca e começou a chupar o sangue.

Lutava para raciocinar, mas estava difícil. Isso era a coisa mais erótica que já vi. Engolindo em seco, me forcei a lembrar das palavras do diário, que eram coisas que eu também ansiava.

\- Andar, entre os vivos... – ele parou de chupar meu dedo, e continuou me fitando. Eu falava entre sussurros. – Deixar sua existência de solidão. – ele me soltou, e desviou o olhar do meu.

\- Bem, sabia que tinha deixado meu diário em algum lugar. – ele voltou a me fitar. – Foi uma boa leitura? – falou amargamente, e comecei a me aproximar dele.

\- Fiquei tocada.

\- É mesmo. – balancei a cabeça afirmativamente ele se aproximou mais, ficamos tão próximos, que quase não respirávamos ele roçava seus lábios nos meus me arrepiei toda, a corrente elétrica voltou a correr por nós.

Voltei a respirar entreabrindo meus lábios, ele achou que era um convite, pois aprofundou o beijo, sua língua gelada invadindo minha boca, dançando em minha boca, causando arrepios por todo meu corpo, era uma das melhores sensações da minha vida.

Queria mais, mas precisava respirar acho que ele percebeu meu esforço, desceu os lábios ate meu pescoço, dava beijos e chupões, estava arfando já, senti seus dentes arranhando minha pele, e meu coração disparou. Eu queria isso, queria mais do que só beijos e caricias.

Edward deve ter pensado que eu, estava com medo, pois parou.

\- Não se preocupe Bella, sua espécie nunca satisfaz minha sede. – sussurrou e começou a se afastar de mim.

Como ele pode ir assim eu queria mais, mas é lógico que não tive coragem de dizer, mas antes dele ir lembrei-me de outra coisa sobre ele, e sem pensar já tinha soltado as palavras.

\- Sei de uma coisa que não esta no diário. – ele parou mais não me olhou.

\- O que? – virou-se para mim com a sua sobrancelha arqueada.

\- Você ainda tem o violino, não tem? – Edward não disse nada. – Não? Desculpe errar é humano, afinal. – não sei por que o provoquei, mas quando vi já era tarde e já tinha falado.

Ele fez uma posição de ataque e veio flutuando, ate mim como se fosse me atacar, me abaixei dando um gritinho, mas o ataque nunca veio, ele passou direto.

Ao olhar em volta percebi que estava sozinha de novo, me levantei e fui embora, meu coração parecia que ia sair pela boca. Cheguei a meu apartamento, corri para o chuveiro não acreditava que vi Edward, ou melhor, não acreditava que ele tinha me beijado, só de pensar nas sensações que seu toque me causava... nunca pensei que pudesse sentir algo tão forte e intenso.

Precisava pensar, tinha que vê-lo de novo. Mas de manhã, agora precisava dormir e pensar em tudo que havia, acontecido.

Depois do banho fui para a cama, adormeci rapidamente, mas meus sonhos foram povoados com Edward a noite toda,com seus beijos, seu toque, sua presença marcante, queria mais, precisava de mais, isso me fez decidir, vou para a America.

Na manhã seguinte, arrumei minhas coisas, liguei para o aeroporto fiz reserva para Los Angeles, iria me encontrar com meu deus grego, coloquei seu diário na mala, era um dos motivos para vê-lo.

Tomei um banho rápido, me arrumei e sai sem pensar muito, ou poderia desistir. Peguei um táxi ate o aeroporto. Já estava quase embarcando, quando me lembrei de James, ia ficar fora um tempo tinha que avisá-lo, ele sempre foi legal comigo. Peguei meu celular e liguei para ele.

\- Alô quem é?

\- James... – ele me interrompeu antes de eu continuar, sua voz tensa, mostrava sua preocupação.

\- Bella é você? Onde está? Não veio trabalhar, não me ligou. – como dizer isso a ele, vai de uma vez.

\- James vou pra America, vou ver ele.

\- Bella você ficou louca, como assim? Você nem o conhece!

\- Eu o conheci ontem... – suspirei sem saber mais o que dizer, o aviso que meu voo sairia em breve, era o que eu precisava, não havia mais nada a dizer, minha decisão já estava tomada. – James tenho que desligar meu voo já vai sair.

\- Bella... não espera...

\- Tchau James.

\- Bel... – desliguei antes que ele tente me convencer, mas duvido muito que ele consiga.

Já tinha me decidido, eu iria encontra-lo, tinha que vê-lo e logo, pois se o que diziam era verdade, os vampiros não estavam muito felizes com Edward e se o matassem.

Não sei por que, mas meu coração já se apertava com a possibilidade. Mas eu iria vê-lo custe o que custar, e quem sabe continuar de onde paramos.


	5. Chapter 4

_**Notas da Historia:**_

 _ **Obs.** Os personagens pertencem à tia Steph, mas se fossem meus, há as possibilidades..._

 _ **Obs.** 100% Beward_

 _ **Obs.** Historia para maiores de 18 anos_

* * *

 ** _4 - Reencontros_**

 ** _Pov. Edward_**

Estava em minha cama pensando na noite anterior, ela não sai da minha mente.

Quem era ela?

Quando ela mencionou Carlisle, imaginei milhões de possibilidades. Mas sua mente fechada para mim, só deixou tudo mais confuso. Pretendia segui-la, conseguir as respostas que sua mente não queria me dar.

Mas quando vi na mente dos vampiros que pretendiam ataca-la, tive que fazer alguma coisa, tinha uma sensação que devia protegê-la. Cuidar dela, proteger sua fragilidade humana.

Grunhi. O que ela estava fazendo comigo, seu cheiro maravilhoso me dominava, fazendo esquecer tudo. Ela me despertava sensações jamais sentidas antes, seus olhos tão profundos e misteriosos, seus lábios vermelhos e cheios era como se implorassem por beijos, tudo nela era convidativo, e senti-la tão próximo... Aaah, beija-la foi inevitável.

Ela era muito bonita tinha que admitir, mas muito intrometida. Sorri para mim mesmo ao avistar meu violino, ela era muito esperta, muito observadora. Achava que me conhecia só porque leu meu diário, humana boba. Não sabe que sou um monstro, só o que trago com a minha presença é morte.

Suspirei ao me lembrar de que não estava só.

Ouvia os pensamentos da minha banda, no andar de baixo. Eram crianças, Jess, Mike e Ben, não me atrapalhavam, e eram muito obedientes, mas só pensavam besteiras. Nessas horas queria poder dormir, queria me desligar do mundo.

Estava tentando relaxar, me desligar de tudo por alguns momentos, quando uma sensação estranha me dominou. Como se alguém me chama-se, era como uma força me puxando para algo inevitável. Imagens estranhas vieram a minha mente, como pensamentos, mas não eram meus.

 _"Edward, Edward"_

Era uma voz melódica e doce me chamava, mas não conseguia perceber de onde vinha.

 _"Edward estou chegando, não ficara mais só, ficaremos juntos"_

Abri meus olhos olhando em volta atentamente, estava atônito. Aqueles pensamentos não eram meus, de quem eram? Eles me lembravam... não, não podia ser, ela a nossa rainha _Akasha_. Mas como podia, ela devia estar a milhões de quilômetros de mim, não era possível ouvir seus pensamentos.

Parecia loucura demais, tentei mais uma vez relaxar. Tentar ouvir algo, me conectar com essa voz desconhecida, mas ao mesmo tempo familiar. Coloquei uma musica alta no meu mp4, com meus fones de ouvidos abafando os sons a minha volta, tentando relaxar um pouco, fechei os olhos esvaziando a mente, na esperança de ouvir novamente.

Ao invés da voz senti uma presença muito conhecida minha, parecia muito próximo. Mas não podia ser talvez estivesse imaginando. Ele não estaria aqui depois de tanto tempo. Tentei relaxar, mas senti a presença novamente, parecia que ia me tocar, levantei num salto abrindo os olhos, olho em volta e percebo uma pintura minha. Era eu? Cantando. Sim definitivamente. Não pude deixar de sorrir. Ele realmente estava aqui _Carlisle_.

Desci as escadas em um flash e lá estava Carlisle, não tinha mudado nada, e quando eu digo que ele não mudou, eu não digo na aparência dah, eu sei que ele é um vampiro eu digo nas roupas mesmo estilo do século Passado. E pensamentos também pelo jeito.

"Edward, tem um mau gosto para decoração". – claro que ele não ia gostar do meu estilo de vida moderno, ele era antiquado antes, e parecia não ter mudado nada.

\- Carlisle, o que faz aqui? – rosnei as palavras, que é eu não ia perdoá-lo fácil ele me abandonou há minha própria sorte.

\- Edward, quanto tempo. – ele sorriu, não parecendo ligar por eu estar bravo.

\- Então, veio pedir um autografo? – é eu ia zuar mesmo, mas ele parecia não estar com paciência para minhas birras.

\- Não pensa em mais ninguém não é mesmo?

"Você não é o único vampiro. Como pode ser tão egoísta?" – agora ele me irritou.

\- Não existe mais ninguém. Foi isso que me ensinou isso.

"Ainda esta bravo."

\- É lógico que estou. – o que ele queria some, me deixa a minha própria sorte, e eu tenho que recebê-lo bem?

"Meu filho, não devia ter ido daquele jeito."

\- Vamos esquecer as velhas desavenças.

"Senti sua falta filho." – podia ver por seu olhar triste que ele estava arrependido, e tanto suas palavras como pensamentos me imploravam para entendê-lo.

\- Somos vampiros, não esquecemos as desavenças, as cultivamos. – sorri para ele sentia sua falta também. – Como me achou? – eu era um astro, conhecidos por todos era só perguntar por ai para saber onde eu estava, mas não sabia que ele tinha contatos para me achar.

\- Sou seu criador sempre sei onde esta. – ele sorriu para mim. – Ou era só procurar a casa mais horrorosa do bairro. – Carlisle sempre preocupado com a classe e sofisticação. Ou seja velharias.

Rolei os olhos o abraçando pelos ombros.

\- Venha velho amigo, lhe mostrarei como os astros vivem.

Ele riu, mas me seguiu. O levei para um enorme outdoor da minha banda com uma enorme foto minha entre os jovens humanos que peguei para ser meus protegidos. Sentamos na beirada olhando os carros caminhando como se não houvesse grandes preocupações em suas vidas. O que de fato não havia, os problemas eram no mundo dos vampiros.

\- Impressionante. – murmurou Carlisle, mas ele não estava realmente impressionado.

\- Olhe para eles, meus fás. Eles me idolatram, sou um Deus para eles.

"Tudo o que sempre quis."

\- Exatamente. – ele riu, mas ficou sério de repente.

\- Temos um problema Edward. Ela se libertou.

\- Ela?

"Se concentre Edward. Não pode ouvi-la?"

Me concentrei deixando minha mente limpa, e prestando bem atenção podia senti-la. Seus pensamentos ao longe, mas claramente iam ganhando forma em minha mente.

"Edward, Edward." – sobressaltei-me, ela acordou. Era ela que me chamava.

\- Ela acordou.

"Não mais falta pouco. – essa informação me pegou de surpresa.

\- Que venha então, estarei esperando. – como se eu tivesse medo dela, mas o que ela podia querer comigo.

\- Cuidado Edward, não se brinca com Akasha. Ela é poderosa demais, ela começou a se mover quando você assumiu o que era para o mundo.

\- O que espera que eu faça?

"Lute conosco." – lutar? Mas porque? Ela não é nossa rainha, não lhe devemos respeito?

\- Eu e os outros anciões estamos preocupados.

"Nunca se sabe do que ela é capaz."

\- Vocês vão enfrenta-la? Porque não mata-la agora?

"Não é possível."

\- Temos que esperar ela acordar. – eu não sabia o que dizer, Carlisle entendeu meu silencio como preocupação.

\- Não se preocupe Edward, nós o protegeremos. – ele achava que eu estava com medo?

"Edward juntos podemos derrota-la."

\- Carlisle não estou com medo. Mas não sei o que dizer, não sei se devo lutar.

\- Edward ela vai matar tudo, ela não tem controle. – eu ainda não concordava com aquilo o que eu tinha a ver com isso.

Carlisle percebia minha relutância em concordar com ele. O que ele temia?

Parte inferior do formulário

\- Filho, não tem que responder agora.

"Mais pense bem, não sabemos do que ela é capaz."

\- Eu vou pensar, não estou dizendo não. Mas preciso pensar.

"Melhor que nada." – ele me lançava seu sorriso paternal, um sorriso que era difícil admitir, mas senti falta.

\- Eu tenho que ir, compromissos de rockstar. – murmurei querendo partir essa conversa não ia levar a lugar nenhum, e nem sabia por que era tão importante ter minha ajuda. O que ela queria comigo.

"Esta bem, mas vou te procurar de novo, quero te apresentar a alguém que talvez te convença. – assenti com a cabeça e sai levitando, sem me despedir.

Precisava pensar agora. Não só os vampiros queriam me matar, mas ela também estava vindo. O que ela queria? Porque justo eu? Será que por revelar nossos segredos, a irritou tanto a ponto de fazê-la acordar. Isso não, já que ela sempre viveu as claras, os pensamentos de mais cedo voltaram a minha mente.

 _"Edward estou chegando, não ficara mais só, ficaremos juntos."_

O que aquilo significava? Seja o que for só me restava esperar, sentia que não ia demorar. Akasha logo iria acordar.

 _ **Pov. Bella**_

Cheguei em Los Angeles, era meio dia, precisa arrumar um hotel. Peguei um táxi pedindo para o motorista me indicar um aceitável ele me levou ate um hotel simples, ficava perto da praia.

Fiz o check-in, e fui direto para o quarto, era um quarto bonito todo azul com detalhes em branco, uma cama de casal, um banheiro grande. Era bem aconchegante, arrumei minhas coisas e fui tomar um banho.

Amanhã sem falta eu o veria. Será que ele gostaria de me ver de novo? Tinha tantas duvidas, mas não ia desistir. O nosso encontro não saia da minha cabeça, o beijo dele... eu tinha que sentir de novo, aquela sensação, era inebriante. Aquela corrente elétrica que passou por nós, tinha certeza, não fui só eu que senti, ele sentiu também.

Minhas duvidas seriam tiradas amanhã. Já tinha uma ideia de como vê-lo, só esperava que desse certo.

[...]

Não acredito que to assim pareço uma adolescentes, me olhava no espelho de novo, estava com os cabelos soltos usando um vestido preto tomara que caia curto e apertado, batia nas minhas coxas, acentuando bem as minhas curvas, meia calça preta transparente, botas que ia ate meus joelhos. Visual pra matar.

Passei uma sombra preta e batom vermelhos sangue, coloquei alguns brincos, um colar com um pingente de cruz e alguns anéis.

Dei mais uma conferida, estava gótica e sexy o suficiente, com certeza se pergunta para que? Preciso ser gótica, ora são assim as fás do meu Edward, é eu já o chamava de meu. Se eu tivesse sorte talvez ficasse com ele hoje.

Terminei de dar os últimos retoques, peguei uma mochila e coloquei um pouco de dinheiro, meu celular e não podia esquecer o diário. Pertencia a ele, me sentia na obrigação de devolver.

Peguei um táxi dando o endereço de uma gravadora. Chegando lá estava lotado de belas mulheres todas, vestidas iguais a mim, todas góticas, e todas com o mesmo objetivo conhecer Edward o vampiro.

Duas garotas de sorte passariam a noite com Edward. Pelo menos é o que diziam os sites de fofocas, sempre duas eram levadas pelo seu agente. Juntei-me a elas, esperávamos o agente dele que escolheria só duas entre nós.

Ele chegou em uma limusine preta. Ao sair todas ficaram em volta dele se mostrando, não tinha ideia do que fazer. Como chamar a atenção dele, para que ele me levasse, mas era minha única chance. Me enfiei no meio das mulheres ate chegar no famoso agente esperando que ele me notasse.

 **Pov Edward**

As palavras de Carlisle não saiam da minha mente será, que devia ajuda-los, uma guerra era ultima coisa em que pensava, não entendia que mal tinha viver as claras. Eu vivia, e os humanos não me caçavam, não ligavam para mim, ate me amavam.

Eu era como um deus para eles, não precisava nem caçar, a comida vinha de bom grado para mim e ate morria feliz. Minha banda tinham saído, foram em uma raive, não estava com humor. Pedi ao Roger que me arruma-se duas garotas, queria me divertir. Mas do meu modo, e esquecer tudo sobre o que Carlisle havia me falado.

Estava esperando, Roger chegar, já ansioso para ver que belezas ele trouxe dessa vez. Ouvi o carro estacionando na garagem, e daqui de dentro conseguia, ouvir os pensamentos de Roger.

"Pobres garotas." – Roger não era muito original sempre os mesmos pensamentos chatos, na maioria das vezes até o ignorava.

"Vou conhecê-lo, não acredito nisso, vou conhecê-lo." – com certeza uma fá, eram todas louquinhas por mim.

Me concentrei nos pensamentos e franzi as sobrancelhas, cadê a outra? Só ouvia dois pensamentos. O que aconteceu, fiquei me concentrando tentando ouvir, mais parecia que só tinha os dois no carro. Roger e a fá excitada para me conhecer.

Bem já que era só uma, iria servir, fiquei nas sombras como sempre, adorava assustar o Roger, ouvia seus passos, e não só os seus, os de seus acompanhantes também. Então ele não estava só com uma garota, tinha mais uma, como era possível? Não conseguia ouvir seus pensamentos, a única que era fechada para mim era...

\- Chefe cheguei com as moças. – sai das sombras o assustando, ele deu um pulo.

"Caramba qualquer dia vou ter um infarto." – não pude deixar de rir, Roger se assustava muito fácil.

\- Chefe, você me assustou, não percebi que estava ai. – dei um sorriso de deboche

\- Com certeza você não me veria. – ele pigarreou desconcertado, e fingido não perceber meu comentário, chamou as moças que estavam atrás dele.

\- Por aqui. – disse ele as chamando, uma loira baixinha, super sorridente vinha na frente ela era gostosinha.

\- Oi Edward. OMG não acredito que estou te conhecendo, só uma grande fãs sua.

"OMG é ele, é ele eu te amooooo." – nossa nem nos pensamentos ela calava a boca. Estava me dando dor de cabeça.

Sorri meu sorriso torto e assenti com a cabeça, ela deslumbrada se calou na hora quase não respirava. Desviei minha atenção para a outra moça. Atrás dela estava uma bela morena. Muito sexy, ela sorriu para mim.

\- Bu. – não acreditei que ela tinha vindo aqui, ela era doida, ou é um robe perseguir vampiros?

\- Bu, pra você também. – sorri de volta para ela, nós ficamos nos encarando, não conseguia quebrar o contato visual com ela, de novo, lá estava ela me prendendo com seus belos olhos castanhos, e sua boca que implorava beijos.

Roger e a matraca ficavam nos olhando, sem entender nada.

"Será que Edward esta bem?"

"O que ele vê nessa baranga? Sou muito mais bonita que ela, bla, bla, bla..." – a matraca me lembrou que não estávamos sozinhos.

\- Roger pode levar, a matraca embora.

\- Só uma hoje chefe? Ok. – murmurou nem esperando a resposta.

"Se salvo. Pobrezinha da outra."

\- Mas.. eu queria ficar. Pra onde vamos?

\- Vem querida, acredite é melhor assim. – ele a levava para saída, sem realmente prestar a atenção no que ela dizia.

\- Ainda posso ir aos bastidores e conhece o resto da banda? – ate sumir ainda a ouvia falando, ou pensando, era agonizante.

Ficamos sozinhos eu e Bella, ela ainda sorria para mim, mas o que ela queria comigo.

\- Porque esta me seguindo? – estava sério, tentava mais uma vez em vão ler sua mente.

Ela começo a mexer na mochila que ela trazia consigo, e tirou um livro, que me era muito familiar.

\- Eu queria lhe devolver isso. – meu diário? Porque estava me devolvendo, ela sempre me surpreendia, não só sua mente era um mistério para mim, como suas ações também.

\- O que você quer de mim? – ela engoliu em seco como se estivesse tomando coragem para falar.

\- Quero que me mostre como é. – ela era definitivamente louca, não tinha mais duvidas

\- Não tenho tempo para isso.

\- Pensei que tempo era tudo que um vampiro tinha.

\- Não esse vampiro.

\- Ah, claro os outros vampiros vão vir atrás de você. – ela começou a se aproximar de mim.

\- Não precisa ficar sozinho, fique comigo. – ela se aproximava mais. – Por favor, fique comigo. – ela colou seu corpo no meu.

\- Fique comigo. – ela sussurrava no meu ouvido mordendo o lóbulo da minha orelha.

\- Você tem certeza. – ela dava beijos no meu pescoço. Ela ergueu o rosto para mim olhando em meus olhos, e assentiu. Eu me posicionei atrás dela, passando as mãos pelo seu corpo.

-Vai ser doloroso, és humana, esta presa em sua pele ainda. - ela respirou fundo, tentando controlar o nervosismo.

\- Eu, não tenho medo, quero ficar com você. – ela era definitivamente louca.

\- Você confia em mim. – ela assentiu. – Feche os olhos. – sussurrei em seu ouvido, e a senti se arrepiar.


	6. Chapter 5

_**Notas da Historia:**_

 _ **Obs.** Os personagens pertencem à tia Steph, mas se fossem meus, há as possibilidades..._

 _ **Obs.** 100% Beward_

 _ **Obs.** Historia para maiores de 18 anos_

* * *

 ** _5 - Primeira Vez_**

 ** _Pov. Bella_**

Não acreditava que estava ali, ou melhor, não acreditava que disse para Edward, o quanto eu queria estar com ele, e o melhor ele tinha me aceitado, seu toque me queimava e sentia calafrios por todo o meu corpo. Quando ele me perguntou se eu confiava nele, não menti mesmo nos conhecendo há pouco tempo sentia que era certo estar ali.

Quando ele me mandou fechar os olhos me arrepiei toda, e não hesitei em fazer o que ele me pedia.

Fechei meus olhos sentindo sua respiração na minha nuca, ele mordia o lóbulo da minha orelha, sentia choques elétricos por todo o meu corpo. Ele me virou para ficarmos frente a frente, roçando seus lábios por minha pele, deixando um rastro de fogo aonde ele me tocava.

Edward roçou seus lábios nos meus e me beijou, entreabri meus lábios para que ele pudesse aprofundar o beijo e mais uma vez sua língua gelada invadiu minha boca, mais dessa vez aproveitei, o beijando com paixão o deixando ver o quanto eu o desejava.

Ele separou nossos lábios para que eu pudesse respirar.

Sem tirar os lábios da minha pele, senti suas mãos frias puxando o meu vestido, me lembrei de que estava sem sutiã, e ruborizei ao sentir o vestido caindo aos meus pés, ele parou de me beijar, mas não tive coragem de abrir os olhos.

Suas mãos frias voltaram para meu corpo deslizando sobre minhas coxas, o senti retirando minhas botas, suas mãos continuaram subindo pelas minhas pernas até a minha meia-calça, ele a retirou delicadamente.

Senti sua respiração fria em meu pescoço, me fazendo arrepiar e sua mão gelada tocar meu seio nu, e em um movimento ele tomou o outro com a boca o sugando.

 **Pov. Edward**

Ela fechou os olhos confiando em mim totalmente, eu respirava em sua nuca fazendo-a se arrepiar, comecei a morder o lóbulo da sua orelha, a virei para poder olhar seu belo rosto, eu passava meus lábios por sua pele quente sentindo seu cheiro me inebriar sua boca me chamava.

Não resistindo mais rocei meus lábios nos seus e a beijei, ela entreabriu seus lábios me convidando para aprofundar o beijo, o que não demorei a fazer invadindo sua boca com a minha língua sentido sua respiração quente, não foi como o nosso primeiro beijo foi melhor. Ela me beijava com paixão e desejo, me levando a loucura, não queria parar mais, mas sabia que ela precisava respirar e afastei meus lábios do dela, mas rapidamente voltei a encostar a boca em seu corpo, e sem tirar os lábios de sua pele aproveitei para retirar seu vestido, o puxei delicadamente.

Ele deslizava sobre seu corpo revelando suas belas curvas e seus lindos seios, não pude deixar de sorrir ao vê-la ruborizar, fiquei admirando seu corpo, mais tinha urgência em sentir seu gosto. Retirei suas botas e a meia-calça, fiquei de pé e suspirei em seu pescoço sentindo ela se arrepiar, adorei poder provocar essas reações nela.

Sem me conter toquei seu seio nu a fazendo arfar, num movimento rápido tomei o outro com a boca e comecei a sugar. Dava chupões beijos e lambidas, ela segurava meus cabelos dando leves gemidos, me deixando mais excitado, a cada gemido. Voltei à atenção para seu rosto ela estava de olhos abertos.

 **Pov. Bella**

Edward sugava meu seio me levando à loucura, segurava seus cabelos com força o mantendo no lugar, abri meus olhos e Edward me olhava intensamente, sem desviar o olhar direcionei minhas mãos para a sua camisa a tirando.

Minhas mãos deslizavam por seu peito nu, descendo por sua barriga bem definida, o senti arfar quando acariciei seu membro sobre a calça, desabotoei e a vi caindo por suas pernas fortes deixando a mostra sua boxer preta.

Edward me pegou no colo e voltou a capturar meus lábios com um beijo urgente, em uma velocidade nada humana me levou para seu quarto.

 **Pov. Edward**

Bella continuava me olhando senti, suas pequenas mãos tirando minha camisa, ela acariciava meu peito nu, causando arrepios por todo meu corpo quando suas mãos tocaram meu membro sobre a calça, arfei não pude me controlar.

Quando ela desabotoou fazendo a calça escorregar sobre minhas pernas, já não agüentava mais a peguei no colo tomei seus lábios de forma urgente, e a levei para meu quarto na minha velocidade de vampiro.

 **Pov. Bella**

Me deitou na cama ficando sobre mim, ele distribuiu beijos sobre meu corpo, sua língua deslizava desde meu pescoço ate minha barriga, ele continuo descendo e com os dentes arrancou minha calcinha, olhou para mim dando seu sorriso torto me fazendo ruborizar.

Suas mãos acariciavam minhas coxas, subindo para meu sexo já úmido ele introduziu um dedo, me fazendo arfar seus movimentos rápidos me fazendo ter espasmos.

 **Pov. Edward**

Coloquei Bella sobre minha cama deitando sobre ela a beijando ardentemente, distribui beijos pelo seu corpo seminu, pescoço, ombros, seios e barriga, a calcinha ainda cobria seu sexo sem me conter com os dentes a arranquei, olhei para Bella esperando vela assustada, ela somente ruborizou e não pude deixar de sorrir.

Acariciava suas coxas minhas mãos subindo de encontro ao seu sexo já úmido, introduzi um dedo, a fazendo arfar, podia ouvir seu coração batendo muito rápido, movimentava meu dedo a fazendo se contorcer de prazer.

 **Pov. Bella**

Não agüentava mais.

\- Edward... eu... vou... – não pude terminar explodi em prazer.

Senti-o passando sua língua gelada, entre minhas coxas e subindo ate meu sexo, provando o meu gozo, com certeza me preparando para recebê-lo.

Segurei sua cabeça o puxando para mim, ele me beijou novamente, aproveitei para ficar sobre ele. Edward me olhava maliciosamente, sorri para ele sentando sobre seu membro esfregando nossas intimidades.

Seus olhos escuros pelo desejo me excitavam, comecei a dar beijos molhados no seu peito e fui descendo ate sua barriga perfeita, alisava seu membro sobre o tecido que já podia sentir estar mais do que pronto, rapidamente tirei sua boxer deixando sua ereção à mostra.

 **Pov. Edward**

Ela já não agüentava mais se contorcia de prazer com meu toque.

\- Edward... eu. Vou... – ela explodiu, deixando seu mel escorrer por suas belas coxas, queria sentir seu gosto e passei a língua por sua coxa a provando, continuei subindo ate chegar a seu sexo minha língua brincava com seu clitóris, a preparando para me receber.

Bella puxou meu rosto fazendo nossos olhares se encontrarem, voltei a beijar sua boca, ela aproveitou minha distração para ficar por cima, já imaginando o que viria sorri maliciosamente para ela.

Bella me deu um sorriso safado e sentou sobre meu membro, esfregando nossas intimidades me deixando louco de desejo.

Ela distribuía beijos molhados pelo peito e ia descendo, alisava meu membro me deixando cada vez mais louco, senti suas mãos puxando minha boxer, a deixando ver o quanto a desejava, virei sobre ela, para ficar por cima novamente, olhando em seus olhos a penetrei de uma vez.

 **Pov. Bella**

Edward estava louco de desejo e podia sentir, ele me virou ficando por cima, e sem tirar seus olhos dos meus me penetrou de uma vez, me fazendo arfar, ele era muito grande, senti um desconforto, que foi logo substituído por prazer.

Ele começou num vai e vem lento, minha respiração estava descontrolada, gemia seu nome e arranhava suas costas fortes, o que parecia o deixava mais louco, pois o ritmo aumentava e já sentia meu baixo ventre se contraindo e os espasmos aumentando, mas quando sua pélvis roçou em meu clitóris, eu vim e o meu orgasmo desencadeou o dele, que veio com força dentro de mim. Chegamos juntos ao ápice seu liquido gelado me inundou, me preenchendo de forma deliciosa, estava exausta e feliz, ele deitou ao meu lado, sentia sua respiração na minha pele.

O cansaço me dominou adormeci em sua cama sentindo seu cheiro nos lençóis.

 **Pov. Edward**

Me movimentava devagar para ela se acostumar com o meu tamanho, a mulher era apertada como uma virgem, ela arranhava minhas costas com força, gemendo meu nome me deixando louco de desejo. A cada gemido aumentava o ritmo, já sentindo que ela estava próxima de chegar ao clímax, estocava mais forte, nossos corpos estavam grudados minha pélvis esfregando seu clitóris, seu corpo tremia sob o meu, seus olhos fechados de prazer, e só podia olhar pra ela, cada vez mais excitado.

Empurrei meu pau mais fundo bati a pélvis contra seu clitóris novamente e ela veio, sua boceta esmagando meu pau me fez vir com ela, chegamos ao ápice juntos, meu gozo a inundou e foi o céu me derramar dentro dela, deitei ao seu lado respirando em sua pele quente.

Bella foi fechando os olhos aos pouquinhos, e sorri vendo ela dormindo em poucos segundos.

Ela dormia tão calma, tão serena, sua presença dominava o ambiente, admirava seu rosto, alisando com as pontas dos dedos seus lábios vermelhos e uma sensação estranha me dominou, seria isso paz?

Senti uma presença que me fez desviar os olhos da bela morena em minha cama, me sentei com um rosnado, justo agora, bufei insatisfeito ele tinha voltado.

Vesti minha calça dando uma ultima olhada em Bella, ela parecia morta para o mundo, sorrindo desci para a sala, Carlisle e uma mulher estavam me esperando. Quem era ela, nunca a tinha visto antes

\- Ola Edward. – ele sorriu para mim.

\- Carlisle, quem é sua amiga? – ela era linda, tinha o rosto em formato de coração, cabelos cor mel que desciam ate suas costas e olhos pretos como os meus, uma vampira sem duvida.

\- Edward essa é Esme.

"Disse que traria alguém para falar contigo".

Esme, quem era ela Carlisle nunca me falara sobre ela, na verdade ele nunca me apresentara outro vampiro.

\- Esme é uma ânsia, assim como eu, Akasha a transformou. – Akasha de novo, esse assunto estava irritando já.

\- Edward é muito bom conhecê-lo, Carlisle sempre fala de você.

"Não vai adiantar de nada ele é muito orgulhoso". – ela pensou com uma sobrancelha arqueada.

\- Curioso ele nunca falou de você. – sorri, ela forçou um sorriso.

"Simpatia em pessoa". – essa mulher tava me irritando vem na minha casa e fica me ofendendo, bufei contrariado.

\- Esme, não é? – ela assentiu com a cabeça. – Olha da pra vocês falarem o que querem de uma vez?

"Homem chato, nem parece filho do Carlisle." – agora ela ia ouvir.

\- Deve ser por que não sou filho dele. – ela me olhou espantada. – Que foi papai não contou que seu filhinho lê mentes? – dei um sorriso de deboche.

Ela pareceu muito desconfortável, também pensou mal de mim desde que me viu.

\- Desculpe Edward, me esqueci do seu dom. – ela pareceu-me sincera, assenti.

\- Mais o que te trouxe ate minha casa, também quer um autografo? – não podia perder a chance de zoar.

\- Edward tenha respeito Esme podia ser sua mãe.

"Edward, ela é muito especial, não seja mal educado" – até parece que Carlisle gosta dela.

\- Ok, ok. Vou me comportar, mas me digam, como vão me convencer a lutar do lado de vocês? – estava curioso, o que ela sabia que podia mudar o que eu pensava de tudo isso.

\- Edward sei que você é uma boa pessoa, sei disso baseado na sua primeira vitima. – ok agora ele apelou.

\- E a moça do violino, Edward você não vê Akasha mata tudo. Ela não tem controle. – eu não ligava mais.

Quando ele me abandonou eu mudei não ligo mais para os humanos, são só comida.

\- Esme foi uma das primeiras vitimas de Akasha, ela tinha uma família, um marido uma filha, ela perdeu tudo. – Esme pareceu triste com as lembranças, mais e eu tinha uma vida também.

\- Edward, eu vim aqui a pedido de Carlisle, talvez ouvindo minha historia você mude de ideia.

"O que duvido muito", - nem ela acreditava nisso como esperava me convencer?

 **Pov. Bella**

 _\- Tia Esme, tia Esme. – eu chamava por ela, ela adentrou o quarto preocupada._

\- Aqui minha pequena Bella.

\- Tia Esme, não quero ir me deixe ficar.

 _\- Minha pequena eu queria que pudesse ficar, mais aqui não é o seu lugar. Tem que ficar com os iguais a você, os da sua espécie._

\- Mas tia Esme eu amo não quero ir.

Ela chorava, chorava lagrimas de sangue, e não me deixava confortá-la, e sempre me afastava.

Sentei com um sobressalto, o mesmo sonhos, sempre o mesmo sonho.

Levantei olhando em volta reconhecendo o quarto de Edward. Ele não estava, sorri ao lembrar o que fizemos, será que ele ainda me quer? Onde ele esta, me enrolei no lençol, olhava o quarto curiosa, observava seus CDs, suas roupas, seu cheiro em tudo me inebriava.

Queria vê-lo, estar com ele, me enrolei no lençol saindo do quarto descendo as escadas, sua voz doce e aveludada vinha da sala.

Conforme me aproximava da sala, ouvia mais vozes ele não estava sozinho, era um homem e uma mulher, a voz dela me era familiar, quem seriam? Devia voltar para o quarto Edward podia se zangar comigo, mas a voz da mulher me deixou muito curiosa uma espiadela não ia fazer mal, talvez eles nem me notassem.

Aproximei-me mais, mas ao ouvir um nome estaquei onde estava.

\- Esme foi uma das primeiras vitimas de Akasha, ela tinha uma família, um marido uma filha, ela perdeu tudo.

Esme estava aqui, não deve ser outra, Esme deve ser um nome bastante comum...

\- Edward, eu vim aqui a pedido de Carlisle, talvez ouvindo minha historia você mude de ideia.

Mais ao ouvir sua voz doce, não pode me segurar, fui ate a sala. Era como se meu sonho se tornasse realidade, o mesmo rosto em formato de coração, seus cabelos cor mel que desciam ate suas costas, os olhos pretos, a pele branca, igual a de Edward, tive certeza, nunca foi um sonho ela existia.

\- Tia Esme. – todos olharam para mim, mas não podia me importar com a atenção em mim, era ela.

Tia Esme estava aqui.


	7. Chapter 6

_**Notas da Historia:**_

 _ **Obs.** Os personagens pertencem à tia Steph, mas se fossem meus, há as possibilidades..._

 _ **Obs.** 100% Beward_

 _ **Obs.** Historia para maiores de 18 anos_

* * *

 ** _6 - Revelações_**

 ** _Pov. Edward_**

\- Tia Esme? – Bella?

Não tínhamos percebido sua aproximação, Esme e Carlisle pareciam em choque, não entendia o motivo, era por ela estar aqui, ou talvez fosse o fato dela estar somente com o lençol enrolando em seu corpo nu.

Seus pensamentos eram confusos  
"Bella aqui, como?" – como Carlisle conhecia Bella?

"Minha pequena? não, não..." – Esme parecia agoniada.

\- Tia Esme, é você mesma? – ela parecia feliz e confusa, ate eu estava confuso.

\- Sim minha pequena Bella. – sua mente inundou de lembranças. Esme era parente de Bella.

Esme se lembrava de Bella pequena, abraçando e dizendo que a amava, seus pensamentos eram tristes assim como seu olhar, Carlisle sabia dos sentimentos de Esme e sabia quem era Bella.

\- Carlisle o que esta acontecendo? – estava irritado já.

"Calma Edward depois te explico..." – Bella voltou sua atenção para nós.

\- Esse que é o Carlisle?

"Ela me conhece? Você contou para ela? – pelo visto hoje o dia ia ser longo.

\- Ela leu meu diário. – falei dando de ombros.

"Ela é sua fá, o que ela faz aqui?".

Parte inferior do formulário

\- Carlisle, quem tem que fazer perguntas aqui sou eu. Você trás essa mulher aqui, e vem com essa historia de tia. O que esta acontecendo?

"Calma Edward, Esme vai contar".

Bella não estava entendendo nada. Acredite ela não era a única.

\- Edward porque fica falando com ele como se ele te pergunta-se alguma... – ela arregalou os olhos parecendo se lembrar de algo. – Merda você lê pensamentos. – ela ficou muito vermelha, franzi a sobrancelha, imaginando o que será que ela pode ter pensado, para estar tão vermelha.

Sorri para ela tentando acalmá-la.

\- Não se preocupe Bella, eu não consigo ler os seus. – ela suspirou aliviada, a que será que ela pensava... ela voltou sua atenção para Esme ficando séria.

\- O que minha tia faz aqui? – isso ate eu queria saber.

\- Bella nós temos muito para conversar. – Esme que estava quieta finalmente se pronunciou.

Carlisle queria deixá-las a sós para conversarem, mas tanto eu quanto Bella estávamos ficando irritados, Esme acabou decidindo contar logo sua historia, afinal foi para isso que ela veio ate aqui.

\- Bella, você não prefere vestir uma roupa antes de conversarmos?

Ela ficou muito vermelha, com certeza tinha se esquecido que estava somente com um lençol.

\- Hmmm, sim, só não comecem sem mim. – resmungou subindo rapidamente, ri ao lembrar que sua roupas estavam jogadas na sala, peguei seu vestido, e suas coisas e subi para o quarto.

Tanto Carlisle, quanto Esme não gostaram muito, como se eu liga-se.

Cheguei ao quarto e encostei-me à porta, Bella procurava por toda parte suas roupas. A única coisa que ela achou, foi sua calcinha rasgada ela ruborizou imediatamente, dei uma gargalhada, ela ficou brava.

\- Não vi que estava ai. – ela era muito bonita, queria repetir a noite anterior, mas nossos convidados estragaram meus planos.

\- Estava muito distraída, procurava alguma coisa? – ela olhou para mim e reparou que segurava sua coisas e ficou mais vermelha, dei meu sorriso torto para ela, seu coração batia muito rápido.

\- Não sabia que tinha uma tia vampira.

\- Nem eu.

\- Eu devia ter desconfiado que você tenha um parente vampiro, você é muito estranha para uma humana. – a provoquei.

\- Não esperava conhecer o seu pai vampiro logo no primeiro encontro. – ela queria me provocar, andei lentamente em sua direção, ela ria nervosamente. – Parece que vamos ter uma reunião de família. – eu ri do comentário dela.

\- Verdade. – sorri maliciosamente para ela. – Quer repetir a nossa pequena reunião de ontem? – continuei me aproximando ate estarmos tão próximos que sentia sua respiração.

Seu coração parecia que ia sair pela boca, alisei seu braço nu, sentia seus pelos se arrepiando, a segurei pela cintura, e comecei a beijar seu pescoço. Ela fechou os olhos, suspirando, continuei distribuindo beijos por seu rosto ate chegar aos seus lábios, rocei meus lábios nos seus a beijando, ela praticamente me atacou agarrou meus cabelos aprofundando o beijo, de repente ela me largou.

\- Que foi Bella? – ela estava ofegante e muito vermelha.

\- Eles podem nos ouvir. – bufei contrariado tinha me esquecido da nossa pequena reunião de família que nos esperava a soltei entregando suas coisas.

\- Aqui, vista suas roupas e vamos descer. – ela as pegou, a segurei pelo pulso dando um beijo em seu pescoço. – Mais tarde você não me escapa. – ela ruborizou na hora, adorava deixá-la envergonhada.

\- Er... Edward... – ela estava mais vermelha do que antes como se fosse possível.

\- O que foi Bella algum problema? – ela parecia tomar coragem para falar.

\- Bom... é que hun bem, você rasgou minha calcinha. – ela corou novamente. – E meu vestido é muito curto. – ela parecia ter dificuldade para respirar. – Me empresta uma roupa sua? Depois te devolvo. – se apressou em dizer, sorri para ela indo ate meu closet e pegando uma camisa minha e uma calça de moletom, ela fitava os próprios pés envergonhada, levantei seu rosto com as pontas dos dedos, ela me olhava meio abobada.

\- Não precisa, ficar assim, se vista e vamos descer. – ela não disse nada, caminhei em direção a porta. – Vou esperar lá fora.

\- Obrigado. – ela disse em um sussurro, tão baixo que se não fosse vampiro não teria ouvido.

Ela mexia comigo. Nem eu mesmo entendia por que sai do quarto, com certeza a teria agarrado novamente se tivesse ficado, e embora a queria, eu não a constrangeria se ela não ficava a vontade com Carlisle e Esme lá embaixo.

Bella era diferente, era uma mulher linda, mais ao mesmo tempo coisas tão bobas a faziam corar a deixando infantil e meiga, e não tinha medo de mim, e sua mente muda me deixava louco.

Ela saiu do quarto usando as minhas roupas, a medi de cima a baixo com um sorriso malicioso, ela corou percebendo minhas intenções. Estiquei minha mão para que ela segurasse, ela segurou sem hesitar e descemos as escadas juntos. Bella parecias muito nervosa afinal ela iria saber quais os segredos que essa tia vampira iria revelar.

 ** _Pov. Bella_**

As roupas de Edward ficaram largas em mim, mais elas tinham seu cheiro o que era muito bommmm, sai do quarto ele me esperava do lado de fora, ele me mediu como se quisesse arrancar minhas roupas e lembrei, de suas palavras "Mais tarde você não me escapa" senti minhas bochechas quentes.

Edward me estendeu sua mão que peguei sem hesitação, de mãos dadas seguimos para sala. Estava nervosa finalmente conversaria com Esme, tia Esme, no fundo sempre soube que ela era real.

Quando a vi na sala, mais cedo, Esme estava exatamente como nos meus sonhos, mesma aparência, mesmo olhar maternal, achei que fosse desmaiar.

Chegamos à sala, eles estavam no mesmo lugar, parados como estatuas, no momento em que nos viram se moveram.

Sentei-me no sofá, Edward sentou ao meu lado, sem soltar minha mão seu polegar acariciava as costas da minha mão me passando conforto, era bom saber que ele estava ali, mesmo sabendo que eu sinto por ele não é correspondido.

Esme e Carlisle, não pareciam gostar da nossa aproximação.

\- Bella... er... – Carlisle me olhava com uma expressão curiosa, parecia procurar as palavras.

\- Sim? - Edward sorria já devia saber o que ele ia perguntar.

\- Você não se sente desconfortável... rodeada de vampiros? – há era só isso. Um pequeno sorriso brincava em meus lábios.

\- Para falar a verdade, eu me sinto muito bem com vocês. – fora Edward eles ficaram surpresos co minha resposta. Esme depois de alguns segundos sorriu para mim de forma maternal, se sentou no sofá de frente para mim.

\- Minha pequena, tentei te tirar do meu mundo, mai me parece que estava lutando contra o destino. – ela segurou minha outra mão livre entre as suas, mesmo sendo geladas, seu toque era reconfortante.

\- O seu mundo é tão ruim?

\- Não é seguro para os humanos, para você. Mas mesmo que eu te afaste você volta para ele, então é melhor você saber tudo de uma vez.

Esme suspirou e começou a contar-me sua historia.

 _\- Deixe me ver... nasci em Londres, em 1654 aos meus 21anos me casei com Edmund, ele era arqueólogo, nos amávamos muito, tivemos uma filha juntos nossa pequena Karoliny, ela era linda parecia com Edmund, olhos verdes, cabelos cor de mel, parecia um anjinho. O sonho de Edmund sempre foi fazer uma exploração pelo Egito, eu tinha muito receio, pois diziam que uma praga, uma maldição assombrava o país, Edmund sempre me dizendo que era invenção do povo, sabe para assustar os turistas. Os curiosos. Nossa Karoliny estava com quatro anos, quando tudo aconteceu. Nossa vida parecia perfeita, meu único aborrecimento era Edmund e sua obsessão com o Egito. Ele continuava tentando arrumar verba para fazer sua tão sonhada exploração. Ele finalmente conseguiu, ia para o Egito, eu chorei muito na sua partida, ele me disse que seria, só por alguns meses, aquela foi a ultima vez que o vi._

Esme tinha o olhar distante às lembranças pareciam a machucar muito.

 _\- Passou um ano e Edmund não voltou, eu estava desesperada, tinha decidido ir atrás dele. Karoliny estava com cinco anos, me doeu muito deixá-la, mais tinha em mente que voltaria com seu pai ao meu lado. Ela ficou com minha irmã Rosalie, parti para o Egito com um aperto no coração, mais sentia que Edmund precisava de mim. Ao chegar ao Egito descobri que ele foi fazer uma exploração em uma pirâmide, e que não voltou mais para o hotel, o desespero me dominou. O que havia acontecido com meu querido Edmund. A ultima cidade que ele visitou foi Tebas, os boatos é que estava amaldiçoada, mortes todos os dias, uma deusa sedenta por sangue vivia na cidade, os poucos que fugiam contavam as historias, mais muitos como Edmund, achava que era invenção do povo. Mesmo com medo e acreditando na historia fui para Tebas. Alguns exploradores, doidos como Edmund, estavam indo também, fui com eles. Ao avistar a cidade meu coração se apertou corpos para todos os lados, morte estava por toda parte, todos começaram a ficar desesperados. Corriam para todo lado, mais todos paramos ao mesmo tempo ao vê-la, ela era linda perfeita, seus cabelos negros compridos caindo sobre seus ombros, rosto em formato de coração, parecia ser esculpido, sua pele era muito branca, ela se vestia como uma rainha, e seus olhos cor de sangue gelavam a alma, o medo era tanto que ninguém se atrevia a correr muito menos respirar, sabíamos que a morte estava vindo. Seus olhos hipnotizavam, ela calmamente caminhou ate cada uma das pessoas ali presente cheirava os pescoços e parecia dar um beijo, o beijo da morte. Engoli em seco, só havia sobrado eu, ela me olhava, de forma enigmática, veio em minha direção seu andar leve e gracioso era como se não se tocasse no chão. Ela se aproximou de mim, tocando meu rosto, vi suas presas à mostra._

\- És muito bela, qual seu nome? – sua voz era melódica e assustadora ao mesmo tempo.

\- M... Me ch... chamo Esme. – ela riu do me nervosismo.

\- Esme, estou criando uma família, gostaria de fazer parte dela? – o que ela queria dizer? Ela roçou suas presas no meu pescoço.

\- Quem é você?

 _Queria gritar, mas minha voz estava presa na garganta._

\- Eu bela Esme sou Akasha sua rainha a partir de agora. – sussurrou ela afundando seus dentes no meu pescoço em seguida.

 _Um monstro, foi isso que ela quis dizer, foi isso que me tornei, descobri que não era a única, havia outros, vampiros. Akasha não ligou muito quando disse que queria ir para Londres, só tinha que prometer que seria sempre fiel a minha rainha e se um dia ela precisasse de mim teria que vir, ou todos, por quem tinha afeição morreriam. Aceitei e parti para Londres queria ver a minha única razão para não implorar a morte para Akasha. Karoliny, minha pequena estava com cinco anos quando fui transformada em vampira, Rosalie com medo do que me tornei fugiu de mim levando consigo minha pequena Karoliny. Aceitei sua resolução, pois sabia que era um monstro, mas nunca deixei de cuidar delas, não podia permitir que algo ruim acontecesse com aqueles que mais amei em vida e continuei amando na morte, vi minha pequena crescer, casar, ter seus filhos, envelhecer e morrer sempre velando por ela. Sofri muito com a sua morte, sentia que não tinha mais motivos para viver, minha única razão de existência já tinha partido, meu amado Edmund e agora minha pequena Karoliny_.

Se Esme pudesse chorar, estaria aos prantos, pois a dor predominava seu olhar e seu belo rosto era a mascara da tristeza. Ela respirou fundo antes de continuar.

\- No enterro de Karoliny, vi seus entes queridos netos, filhos, chorando por ela, assim como eu. Pareciam sentir a mesma dor que eu, vi neles um motivo para continuar existindo, a partir daquele momento descobri uma maneira de lidar com a eternidade. Protegendo meus netos, bisnetos e tataranetos em diante. – Edward ainda segurava minha mão, tão interessado na historia de Esme quanto eu. Esme olhava em meus olhos e sorriu para mim.

\- Continuei protegendo minha família durante todos os séculos que se seguiram. A mais ou menos 17 anos, atrás um das minhas tatatatatataranetas sofreu um acidente de carro, com ela no carro estavam seu marido e sua filha de cinco anos. Os dois não sobreviveram ao acidente somente a menina. Cuidei dela, enquanto pude, era como ter minha Karoliny de volta, mas ela não me pertencia, nem podia a submeter ao meu mundo, e a melhor solução foi o orfanato, mesmo assim continuei cuidando dela de longe, como um anjo da guarda protegendo a ultima descendente, que me lembrava que um dia eu já fui humana"

Lagrimas rolavam por meu rosto, senti as mãos frias de Edward as secando. Era uma historia tão triste, o mais doloroso era saber que era minha historia, que fazia parte de quem sou. Parece que nunca estive só afinal.

Levantei-me do sofá e abracei Esme, sentia muito amor por ela, mesmo nunca tendo convivido com ela, eu a amava. Deve ser por isso que ela nunca saiu de minhas lembranças, ela retribui meu abraço afagando meus cabelos de modo tão carinhoso e maternal como eu me lembrava.


	8. Chapter 7

_**Notas da Historia:**_

 _ **Obs.** Os personagens pertencem à tia Steph, mas se fossem meus, há as possibilidades..._

 _ **Obs.** 100% Beward_

 _ **Obs.** Historia para maiores de 18 anos_

* * *

 **7 - Decisões**

 _ **Pov. Edward**_

Bella abraçava Esme com um sorriso permanente no rosto, podia ver sua felicidade por descobrir que tinha uma família, e como eu imaginei não se incomodou nem um pouco que sua única parente viva era um vampiro. Já mais calma, a curiosidade de Bella, voltou nos enchendo de perguntas, e para minha surpresa e desgosto de Esme, ela se sentou ao meu lado novamente.

\- Sabe vocês não responderam a minha pergunta, o que minha tia faz aqui?

\- Na verdade ela veio me convencer. – Bella me encarou confusa.

\- Querida, sabe a vampira que me transformou? – Esme perguntou a lembrando da sua historia.

\- Akasha. – Esme confirmou

\- Como você já deve ter entendido, Akasha é muito cruel e sem controle nenhum. e ela esta voltando. – finalmente Bella parecia assustada, sem se dar conta ela agarrou minha mão novamente e podia sentir seu nervosismo.

\- Edward é a mesma do seu diário? – perguntou se voltando para mim, consenti sem desviar meu olhar do seu.

\- Mas ela não era uma estatua? – sorri para sua frustração, ela era muito curiosa e não estava entendendo nada.

Carlisle que estava só observando finalmente se pronunciou.

\- Deixe-me explicar para ela. – ele pediu me olhando, assenti minimamente. - Ela é, ou melhor, vai ser por pouco tempo. – podia sentir seus olhos, cravados em mim.

"Edward tem que decidir logo, não temos muito tempo". – pensava, enquanto explicava para Bella.

\- Akasha está voltando, ela esta acordando, e pelo que parece ela quer Edward. – a senti enrijecer ao meu lado, sua respiração ficando mais fraca, em seguida ela desmaiou, a segurei antes dela cair no chão.

Todos correram para ela, mas a mantive em meus braços a verificando, ela parecia bem. Esme ficou muito preocupada, e a muito custo Carlisle, conseguiu acalmá-la, afirmando que Bella devia estar exausta, afinal foi muita coisa para absorver em tão pouco tempo, decidimos, ou melhor, eu decidi sem me importar com a decisão deles, que Bella, iria ficar aqui.

Esme não gostou muito da idéia, sem esperar pela resposta dela, levei Bella para meu quarto, a coloquei em minha cama, fiquei alguns minutos a observar seu rosto tranqüilo, sua respiração calma, ela ficava muito bonita dormindo.

Tão serena, um sorriso brotou em meus lábios, nos meus 207 como vampiro, nunca imaginei que iria preferir, observar um humano dormir, ao invés de atacá-lo, mais tudo que tinha a ver com Bella era, sem sentido, se ela ficava tão feliz com a minha presença, que mal havia em eu ficar, entorpecido pela sua.

Observar Bella era muito agradável, mais não estávamos sozinhos, resolvi descer, Esme e Carlisle ainda esperavam minha resposta, não tinha me decidiu lutar ou não lutar, pela historia de Esme e ate pelo que Carlisle me contou. Akasha não era, para se levar na brincadeira, o que ela podia querer comigo, o que eu representava para ela vir atrás de mim, quando provei seu sangue, aquele dia me senti muito poderoso, ela me queria como servo, como súdito ou como homem, ou simplesmente minha morte.

Adentrei a sala, Carlisle consolava Esme, para não se preocupar com Bella, que eu não faria mal algum para ela.

Parte inferior do formulário

\- Já falando mal de mim?

"Esse rapaz me tira dos serio às vezes".

\- Um pouco de educação, por favor, esta em minha casa Esme. - ela rosnou baixinho.

\- Calma Esme... - Carlisle, afagou seu ombro para acalmá-la.

"Edward, mais respeito você sabe quem a transformou, ela é tão forte quanto Akasha".

Suspirei derrotado, não queria arrumar briga com os anciões, já bastava os vampiros, que queriam me matar, sem contar nossa rainha, que pelo que parece esta louca para me ver.

\- Tudo bem, perdão Esme, vamos ao que interessa, quando ela vai acordar? - os dois trocaram olhares cúmplices.

\- Não sabemos, mais é logo. - disse Esme preocupada.

\- Um mês, talvez menos.

"Então Edward vai lutar conosco?".

Tanto Carlisle quanto Esme esperavam minha resposta ansiosos. Mais não daria agora.

Suspirei entediado, logo a banda iria voltar e teria que agüentar seus pensamentos entediantes, Roger vai ter que arrumar vagas para eles em algum hotel, enquanto temos que ficar nessa cidade.

Achava que se as pessoas me conhecessem não me sentiria mais só, acabou sendo o mesmo que dormir continuo me sentindo sozinho.

\- Eu vou pensar. - disse por fim, nenhum dos dois pareceu satisfeito, mas o ignorei e fui para o quarto. Esperava que fossem embora logo.

Tinha coisas mais interessantes a fazer, me preocuparia mais tarde, ao entrar no quarto sorri, Bella ainda dormia vê-la dormindo era fascinante, ela mantinha um leve sorriso nos lábios, e me transmitia uma calma, que eu nunca senti.

\- Edward... - Bella esta acordada? Ela mantinha os olhos cerrados, seu semblante parecia preocupado.

\- Edward fique comigo... - ela falava dormindo, isso sim era no mínimo interessante, seus pensamentos podiam ser mudos para mim, mas podia ouvi-los enquanto dormi-se.

Deitei-me ao seu lado na cama, admirando seu rosto, tão frágil, sem me conter, passei a ponta dos dedos por seus lábios vermelhos, aos senti-los ela estremeceu sobe meu toque, os retirei rapidamente.

\- Fique comigo... - sorri ao ouvi-la me pedindo pra ficar, com as costas da mão, acariciava suas bochechas rosadas, a cada toque meu, sentia ela se acalmando e sorrindo levemente.

Senti suas bochechas ficarem muito quentes, ao encarar seu rosto, me deparo com grandes olhos castanhos me fitando.

Era como se pudesse, enxergar sua alma através de seus olhos.

Sua alma tão doce e inocente me perguntei como pude permitir que ela ficasse em minha companhia, sou um monstro, Esme tem razão ela não devia ficar aqui.

Quem diria, eu tenho uma consciência, afinal.

Retirei minha mão de seu rosto, ela fez uma careta

\- Não pare. - ela falou em um sussurro.

\- Bella você não deveria estar aqui. - ela ficou chateada, podia ver em seus olhos.

\- Não me quer? - podia sentir a tristeza em sua voz, me senti mal por magoá-la.

\- Não seja absurda, gosto de sua companhia. - ela pareceu se alegrar com minha confissão.

\- Mesmo?

\- Mesmo, mas sou um monstro posso te machucar.

\- Eu confio em você, e é aqui que eu quero estar. Com você. - suas palavras me incomodaram, mais ouvi-las fez meu coração, há tanto tempo morto, se aquecer, eram palavras tão verdadeiras, que por um momento me pareceu, que era certo estar com ela.

Parte inferior do formulário

\- Bella você só esta complicando as coisas, você sabe como essa historia vai acabar.

\- Não eu não sei, nem você sabe. - ela tinha razão eu não sabia, mais podia sentir que o final, meu final estava próximo.

\- Você se refere à Akasha, ou aos outros vampiros? - ela tinha que lembrar, eu mesmo venho tentando esquecer, quando chegar à hora eu me preocupo com isso.

\- Isso também Bella, mas não são meus únicos problemas. - ela franziu as sobrancelhas formando um arco, a curiosidade, dela era maior que as preocupações ou os problemas que estão por vir.

\- Que tipo de problemas você tem alem desses? - dei meu sorriso torto para ela.

\- Certa humana que quando dorme fala coisas muito interessantes. - suas bochechas ficaram muito vermelhas.

\- É... é... eu falei? O que eu disse? - ela ficou nervosa.

\- Não se preocupe com isso Bella. - pisquei sorrindo, mas podia ver a curiosidade brilhando, em seu grandes olhos castanhos.

\- Porque não quer me contar? O que eu disse... - ela colocou a mão na boca, com certeza já deve ter imaginado o que disse.

\- É... hummm... eu disse seu nome?" ela ficou mais vermelha, como se fosse possível.

\- Algumas vezes. - brincava com uma mecha de seu cabelo, ela colocou as mãos no rosto envergonhada sorri para ela.

Bella era tão absurda, tantos problemas e umas palavras durante o sono a deixam desse jeito.

Retirei suas mãos, obrigando-a a me olhar, com suas mãos entre as minhas, beijei a palma aspirando seu cheiro inebriante, sem desviar nossos olhares.

Parte inferior do formulário

Beijei seu pescoço, ela suspirava a cada toque meu, era bom provocar essas sensações, em uma mulher, mais provocá-las na Bella era inebriante, me fazia desejá-la cada vez mais, como se isso fosse possível, era curioso como, então pouco tempo uma simples humana, me fez ver o quão inconseqüente eu estava sendo. Preferia passar a eternidade, sentindo Bella ao meu lado, do que ser conhecido, por pessoas que não me despertam nem, metade das sensações que Bella desperta em mim.

 **Pov. Bella**

Acordei com Edward, acariciando meu rosto, suas mãos geladas me causavam arrepios, mas não de frio, esse eram melhores, ao acordar e vê-lo tão perto era a melhor sensação do mundo, estar com Edward era a melhor sensação do mundo. Quando Carlisle disse que Akasha, queria Edward, o meu Edward, o medo e o desespero tomaram conta de mim, agora mais do que nunca iria fazê-lo me amar.

Quando pedi para ele que mostrasse como era, estar com ele, não estava brincando já era um fato em minha vida, queria ser vampira, queria viver eternamente, queria sem sombra de duvida estar com Edward por toda a eternidade, minha decisão foi tomada, no momento que ele me beijou pela primeira vez.

Agora com seu sorriso mais perverso, brincando em seu rosto perfeito, ele me fala que eu sonhei com ele, como podia duvidar da minha decisão.

Ele começou a me beijava com tanto ardor, que me deixou rapidamente sem ar, o afastei arfante e ele sorria maliciosamente.

\- Lembra quando te disse que mais tarde você não me escapava. - assenti sentindo as borboletas no meu estomago.

\- Já é mais tarde Bella. - ruborizei fortemente com suas palavras, sim já era mais tarde, finalmente seria dele novamente.

Edward praticamente me atacou sem nenhuma objeção minha claro, nossos lábios se movendo de forma sincronizada, ele arrancou minha camiseta, fazendo os botões voarem pelo quarto, me deitou na cama retirando minha calça, se levantou da cama e em uma movimento rápido já estava nu sobre mim, ele beijava meu corpo nu me fazendo arfar, ele parecia tão desesperado para me possuir, quanto eu para telo dentro de mim.

Edward posicionou seu membro na minha entrada e me penetrou sem cerimônia, me causando um pouco de dor, mais que foi logo substituída por prazer, entrelacei minhas pernas em sua cintura, colando nossos corpos, ele intensificou os movimentos de vai e vem, me levando a loucura.

Edward mordia beijava e lambia meus ombros, seios, voltando para meus lábios e fazia tudo de novo, já sentia meu primeiro orgasmo da noite chegando, ele sentindo que eu estava perto, suas investidas ficaram mais rápidas.

Eu gemia seu nome e sentia, meu baixo ventre se contrair, cheguei ao ápice junto com Edward, ele caiu sobre meu corpo sem deixar seu peso sobre mim, respirávamos com dificuldade nossas testas, coladas, sem deixar de nos encararmos, eu podia ver o desejo em seus olhos, assenti, pois meu desejo por ele não estava nem perto de acabar.

Sem sair de dentro de mim, ele me colocou sobre ele, aproveitei a vantagem queria dar prazer para ele, tanto quanto ele me dava, passei minhas mãos sobre seu peito definido arranhando levemente.

Comecei a distribuir beijos molhados por seu peito e pescoço, lentamente me movimentando em seu membro, Edward agarrou minha cintura, movimentando meu corpo num vai e vem alucinante, tanto eu quanto Edward gemíamos de prazer, seus movimentos foram ficando mais rápidos, sem me conter rebola em cima dele, o deixando louco, mais uma vez chegamos ao ápice justos, meu corpo exausto caiu sobre o peito de Edward, deitei minha cabeça no vão do seu pescoço, sentindo seu cheiro adormeci.

[...]

Já fazia duas semanas, que estava com Edward, conheci sua banda, eles não foram muito com a minha cara, principalmente a mulher, Jess uma metida, com certeza com ciúme por Edward me querer e despachar a banda para um hotel.

Esme e Carlisle vinham me visitar, gostava deles, e era bom ter mais contato com Esme.

Edward sempre saia de perto quando Esme chegava dizia que seus pensamentos eram muito ofensivo para com ele. Mas sabia que no fundo, ele só queria me dar privacidade, bem tanta privacidade quanto se pode ter quando se mora com um vampiro com super audição.

Fora isso, nós nos dávamos muito bem, e cada dia passado com Edward, aumentava mais e mais minha certeza, sobre meus sentimentos, e o que eu queria. Mas ainda não o havia convencido, e meu tempo estava acabando.

Naquela manha acordei com Edward me observando dormir, não que fosse uma coisa ruim principalmente pelo fato de Edward estar sem camisa, ele me encarava com seu sorriso torto, como sempre fiquei muito envergonhada só de imagina o que poderia ter dito enquanto dormia.

\- O que eu disse dessa vez? - perguntei frustrada.

Meus lábios eram uns traidores só falavam o que não deviam principalmente enquanto dormia.

\- Algumas coisas interessantes. - seu sorriso parecia mais divertido que o normal

\- Edward diga logo, você parece muito risonho pro meu gosto. - minha cara de irritada só o divertia mais.

\- Bella, não fique assim, eu acordei de tão bom humor e você vai ficar rabugenta.

\- Ok, vou melhorar meu humor se você me contar o que eu disse. - passei minha mão pelo seu peito nu, olhando em seus olhos.

\- Por favor, Edward, me diz? - fiz até um biquinho, ele suspirou derrotado.

\- Esta bem Bella, você que pediu. - sorri triunfante, mas Edward parecia receoso em me dizer, o que me deixou mio preocupada. O que eu podia ter falado?

\- Você disse, meu Edward... eu te amo. - meu rosto deve ter ficado muito vermelho, pois Edward deu um grande sorriso, mas podia ver um pouco de nervosismo em seus olhos.

Merda!

\- Eu não queria dizer você me obrigou. - joguei meu travesseiro nele, e corri para o banheiro.

Tranquei-me lá não sabia onde enfiar a cabeça, o que faria agora? Nos meus pensamentos a muito que tinha certeza que o amava, mas não queria dizer, ou chamá-lo de meu, até ter certeza dos seus sentimentos, isso eu fazia só na minha cabeça, mas agora ele sabia.

Ele ainda me queria aqui? Talvez fosse melhor aceitar morar com Esme.

Adorava estar com Edward, sabia que ele gostava de mim, sem falar no sexo, mais sabia que ele não me amava, era só desejo. Era bem capaz de ele estar arrumando minhas coisas para me mandar embora.

Tomei um banho rápido, me vesti e sai do banheiro teríamos que conversar, tinha medo do que viria a seguir mais a espera estava agonizante, Edward não estava no quarto, desci para a sala, ele estava sentado, encarando meu café da manha que estava sobre a mesinha de centro de frente para o sofá.

Ele deve ter mandado preparar, com certeza para me dar um pé na bunda, logo em seguida.

\- Coma Bella, deve estar com fome.- murmurou ainda sem olhar para mim.

Sem falar nada me sentei no chão tomei um copo de suco e comi uma fruta, era tudo o que podia comer, me sentei ao seu lado no sofá não conseguiria comer mais nada mesmo, meu estomago estava embrulhado, o que aconteceria agora, estava tudo tão perfeito e eu e minha boca traiçoeira complicou tudo.

\- Temos que conversar Bella! - eu já sabia o que estava por vir, engoli seco esperando que ele falasse.


	9. Chapter 8

_**Notas da Historia:**_

 _ **Obs.** Os personagens pertencem à tia Steph, mas se fossem meus, há as possibilidades..._

 _ **Obs.** 100% Beward_

 _ **Obs.** Historia para maiores de 18 anos_

* * *

 _ **8 - Complicações**_

 **Pov. Edward**

Tudo estava se complicando, já fazia duas semanas, pareceu tão pouco, o tempo nunca passou tão depressa para mim, agora que eu queria que ele durasse para ficar mais tempo com ela, o tempo voava diante de nos.

Despachei a banda, para ficar sozinho com Bella.

Toda noite nos amamos ate Bella adormecer, seus pensamentos continuavam mudos para mim, mas eu gostava, tinha tranqüilidade quando estávamos juntos.

Mas era sempre prazeroso ouvir seus pensamentos proferidos enquanto dormia, eram os mais verdadeiros, e os mais dolorosos ao mesmo tempo, nessas duas semanas toda noite ela sonhava comigo, meu coração a muito estava morto, mais ao ouvi-la ele parecia que por uma fração de segundo voltava a bater.

Essa noite porem, meu coração parecia que ia explodir nunca imaginei que ela me amasse, de todo meu coração eu desejava isso, mas sabia ser impossível, havia tanto contra nós. Minha condição de vampiro nunca me foi tão odiosa quanto agora, queria gritar para Bella que a amava, mais do que ela possa imaginar, mas como com tantas coisas acontecendo.

Não sabia o que dizer, confessava que a amava, ou fingia que nada havia acontecido, estava num dilema, mas ao ver seus grandes olhos castanhos não pude deixar de sorrir, me lembrando de suas palavras que faziam meu coração voltar a bater.

\- O que eu disse dessa vez? - ela estava frustrada, o que era muito engraçado, se ela soubesse o quão feliz me fizeram sua palavras.

\- Algumas coisas interessantes. - estava extasiado, não podia deixar de sorrir.

\- Edward diga logo, você parece muito risonho pro meu gosto. - sua frustração era agradável

\- Bella, não fique assim, eu acordei de tão bom humor e você vai ficar rabugenta.

\- Ok, vou melhorar meu humor se você me contar o que eu disse. - ela me olhou sedutoramente, acariciando meu peito nu.

Hmmm...

\- Por favor, Edward, me diz? - suspirei derrotado, ela já me dominava e nem se dava conta.

\- Esta bem Bella, você que pediu. - seu sorriso foi tão triunfante que resolvi falar de uma vez.

Bem, lá vai.

\- Você disse, meu Edward... eu te amo. - eu nunca vi Bella tão vermelha, não pude conter a risada, mesmo ainda estando um pouco nervoso de ver como ela reagiria as minhas palavras.

\- Eu não queria dizer você me obrigou. - para minha surpresa, ela me tacou seu travesseiro e correu para o banheiro, finalmente teríamos que conversar, mas o que diria para Bella.

A queria, como nunca quis nada em toda minha existência, mais eu não tinha o direito de tela para mim, principalmente com tudo que estava por vir.

Preparei o café para Bella, e a esperava para conversarmos, estava no sofá refletindo, ouvi seus passos seguindo para onde eu estava, podia ouvir seu coração bater muito rápido, essa era uma das horas em que desejava ardentemente ouvir seus pensamentos.

Bella comia em silêncio, comeu pouco e se sentou ao meu lado quando terminou, nos sabíamos que uma conversa séria estava por vir.

\- Temos que conversar Bella! - mas nossa conversa, teria que ficar para mais tarde, teríamos visitas.

Carlisle adentrou a sala fazendo Bella que estava distraída dar um pulo.

\- Desculpe-me Bella, não pretendia assustá-la mais meu assunto é urgente.

"Akasha" - Carlisle só pensava nela, o que poderia ter ocorrido para estar tão alarmado.

\- Diga logo Carlisle...

"Ela sumiu!" - nunca pensei que sentiria medo, mas o desespero me dominou, medo sim, mais não da morte afinal a muito estava morto, meu medo era pela única pessoa que me fez querer voltar à vida.

\- Sumiu? Como sumiu, você e Esme não estavam cuidando dela?

"Sim, mas ela é muita mais forte que nós, se ela decidiu partir ninguém a seguraria."

\- Você tem razão, o que faremos agora? - Bella que ate então estava calada resolveu se meter.

\- De quem vocês estão falando?

"Devemos contar para ela?" - não queria que Bella soubesse o que esta acontecendo, ela entraria em desespero como da ultima vez.

Mas nem precisamos falar, Bella era mais esperta do que nós, e rapidamente entendeu o que estava havendo.

\- É Akasha não é? Ela está vindo atrás do Edward. - as lagrimas corriam por sua face, fazendo meu coração se apertar, Bella chorava por mim, me sentia cada vez mais aflito, abracei minha Bella, beijando seus cabelos.

Carlisle nos olhava, mais o choque estava em seus olhos.

"Você a ama?"

Apenas balancei a cabeça confirmando, o que a muito vinha sentindo. Eu amava Bella, era a única certeza em minha existência, e logo a perderia.

"Sabia que ela o amava, mas nunca imaginei que Edward viria a amá-la."

As palavras de Carlisle me pegaram de surpresa. Ate eles sabiam o que ela sentia por mim, só eu fui o idiota que deixei ficar perto, a colocando em perigo.

\- O que faremos Carlisle, porque ela não me atacou?

"Eu sinceramente não sei!"

Bella se aconchegou no vão do me pescoço, sentei com ela em meu colo, suas mãos em meus cabelos.

\- Edward, Esme quer levar Bella para a casa dela, ela não senti que ela esta segura contigo. - ele falou por fim, me fazendo deixar de olhar Bella.

Parte superior do formulário

Essas palavras doeram, mais do que imaginei, sabia que Bella estaria mais segura longe de mim, mas a certeza disso doía, ao ouvir Carlisle, ela estremeceu, ela também queria estar comigo, mas nos manter juntos agora seria a pior decisão possível. Ela estaria mais segura longe de mim, eu podia não ver o amanhã, mas ela veria.

\- Eu tenho que ir, só queria te avisar, Esme vira mais tarde conversar com Bella.

"Você sabe que é o certo, não sabe?" assenti, eu sabia, e isso doía, mais do que a mordida da transformação. Ele partiu rápido, nos deixando para nos despedirmos.

\- Ele tem razão e você sabe. - falei por fim, Bella chorava mais, passamos algumas horas assim, ela olhava em meus olhos passando seus dedos por todo meu rosto, como se quisesse me decorar, acaricie seu rosto perfeito dando um beijo nos seus lábios vermelhos a cada poucos minutos.

Bella levantou de meu colo, depois de horas abraçados, foi doloroso vê-la se afastar.

\- Vou arrumar minhas coisas e tomar um banho, Esme já deve estar chegando. - ela ficou me olhando como se esperasse que eu dissesse algo, mas eu não podia, então somente assenti e vi ela suspirar e seus olhos caírem antes de se afastar.

Ainda olhando ela se afastar, suspirei, devia ter dito para ela o que sentia, mas seria pior, daria esperanças, que não poderia cumprir, talvez não existisse amanhã.

 **Pov. Bella**

Minha dor era agonizante, minha única razão de viver não me queria, Edward parecia se importar comigo, mas não o suficiente para ficar comigo, Esme chegaria logo, já tinha decidido iria com ela. Era melhor, doía deixá-lo, mas ele não a queria, ficar só seria pior.

Fiquei em seu quarto, pelo resto do dia, não queria descer e encará-lo, ouvi uma batida na porta, e meu coração quase saiu pela boca. Será Edward? Será que ele queria que eu ficasse, fui correndo abrir a porta.

\- Tia Esme. - não consegui segurar as lagrimas Esme nada disse, somente me abraçou afagando meus cabelos, ficamos assim por alguns minutos. Até que me afastei com um sorriso aguado.

\- Suas coisas já estão arrumadas? O táxi espera. - assenti, descemos a escadas indo em direção a sala.

Edward estava encostado na porta, Esme e ele trocaram um olhar cúmplice, e com um assentimento de ambos, ela saiu nos deixando a sós.

\- Não demore querida. - ela sussurrou antes de sair, assenti sem tirar os olhos dele, que me olhava intensamente.

\- Esta bem tia. - nem por um segundo, paramos de nos encarar.

\- Eu vou sentir sua falta. - ele falou por fim, seus olhos pareciam sinceros.

Parte inferior do formulário

\- Eu também. - ele não fazia idéia, de quanta falta ele me faria.

\- Você pode ir me visitar, não pode? - tentei sorrir, mas seu semblante era grave.

\- Bella não é seguro ficar perto de mim, porque você não entende?

\- Eu não me importo Edward . - ele suspirou e se aproximou ficando bem na minha frente, passou seus dedos frios pela minha bochecha, fechei os olhos, aproveitando seu toque.

\- Mas eu me importo, mais do que você possa imaginar. - congelei ao ouvir suas palavras ele se importava comigo, afinal.

Abri os lábios, pronta para dizer algo, tudo, qualquer coisa.

Ele não me deu tempo para assimilar o que aquilo significava.

\- Esme esta impaciente, e me xingando. - ele me deu aquele sorriso torto que me deixava de pernas bambas, e mais rápido do que meus olhos pudessem acompanhar ele já tinha saído da sala.

Com lagrimas nos olhos sai da casa, deixando meu coração para trás.

Esme me levou para sua casa, a mesma dos meus sonhos, ou melhor, das minhas lembranças, era bom estar ali me sentia em casa, mas não era nada comparado a estar com Edward, com ele me sentia completa.

 **Pov. Akasha**

Finalmente, como esperei por esse momento, achava que nunca chegaria. Me libertei daquele sono eterno, sua musica me chamava, queria encontrá-lo mais tudo ao seu tempo, precisava me alimentar me divertir.

Senti seu cheiro, aqui em Londres, sabia que ele não estava aqui, mas seu cheiro estava perto segui ate o local, era um clube, pelo cheiro sabia muito bem a quem pertencia. Meus filhos, meus súditos, mais eram jovens, não eram como os primeiros, que tinham um pouco da minha força, eram muito jovens.

Divertiriam-me por enquanto ate nosso reencontro. Teríamos tempo à eternidade para ficar juntos.

Caminhando como uma rainha o porteiro do clube abriu a porta para mim, como se soubesse quem sou, caminhava admirando, os vampiros que me olhava deslumbrados, tinha uma TV perto do bar estava passando um clipe, era ele, tão belo quanto me lembrava.

\- Edward . - seu nome saiu de meus lábios sem que pudesse evitar

Parte superior do formulário

\- Gosta dele? - um dos vampiros me questionou ao ver como eu admirava Edward, ele era grande e forte, com cabelos negros encaracolados, não era de se jogar fora.

\- Ele me lembra alguém, que conheci há muito tempo atrás. - sorri sensualmente para ele.

\- É uma pena, daqui alguns dias ele será só um monte de pó.

\- É mesmo, é isso que ele será? - achei graça da prepotência dele, a musica de Edward tocava ao fundo, resolvi brincar com meu novo amiguinho.

Comecei a dançar de forma sensual, atraindo o olhar de todos, meu novo amiguinho, estava hipnotizado pelo meu corpo, sorrindo maliciosamente para ele, com o dedo o chamei para se juntar a mim, ele caminhou lentamente em minha direção, colocando os braços na minha cintura.

Em um movimento rápido, estava atrás dele, acariciando seus ombros fortes, ficamos de frente um para o outro, alisava seu peito forte, sentindo bem onde ficaria seu coração há muito tempo morto, em outro movimento rápido enfiei minha mão no seu peito arrancando seu coração morto, ele me olhava em choque, olhando entre mim e minha mão, rindo o espremi entre minhas mãos.

Os outros vampiros ficaram horrorizados, em outro gesto, movimentando minha mão esquerda fiz o vampiro mais próximo queimar, seu corpo se consumindo em chamas, sorria com as expressões de todos a minha volta, podia ver em seus olhos que, tentariam fugir soltei uma gargalhada.

Mas o mais engraçado, era os que vinham para cima de mim, para tentar me matar.

Movimentando minhas mãos em direção aos outros vampiros, fazendo seus corpos um por um serem consumidos pelas chamas. Sai de lá sentindo, o cheiro de morte que pairava no ar.

Agora minha atenção se voltaria para meu novo rei, logo nos encontraríamos Edward.

E ele será só meu.

Pov. Bella

A casa de Esme era linda uma mansão no meio da floresta, ela tinha varias, mais essa era a que eu me lembrava, achava que nunca tinha vindo para Los Angeles, e olha eu aqui na mesma casa das minhas lembranças, ate o quarto com a cama imensa, e as bonecas de porcelana em volta tudo exatamente igual, mas nada disso me tirava de meus devaneios.

Faltava um dia para o show de Edward, Esme já disse que todos esperavam ansiosos pelo show, a irmandade dos vampiros a quem Edward ofendeu revelando seus segredos, iriam atacá-lo no show.

Carlisle tentara em vão convencê-lo a desistir, mas ele estava relutante, ele já tinha decidido. Akasha ate agora ainda não tinha aparecido mais já se falavam sobre um boato de um vampiro que atacou o mirante, matando todos os vampiros que estavam presentes.

Sem contar as noticiam no jornal, sobre chacina em grande escala os corpos eram encontrados sem nenhuma gota de sangue, Esme já havia me dito que era Akasha a causadora das mortes, mais eu já imaginava pela crueldade e a quantidade de vitimas.

\- Bella no que esta pensando? - perguntou-me Kate me tirando de meus pensamentos.

\- Edward . - disse com um suspiro, Kate era uma das anciãs, transformada por Akasha, Kate era linda tinha um cabelo longo, loiro pálido, liso como seda, tinha muito carinho por ela, ela sorria para mim.  
\- Você quer vê-lo, não quer? - assenti, tinha confessado para ela meus sentimentos por Edward. - Eu acho que você devia ir lá.

\- Esme tentara me impedir. - sabia que Esme se preocupava comigo afinal eu era a ultima da família dela, mas eu não me importava queria estar com ele, talvez fosse sua ultima noite.

\- Se você quiser mesmo, eu posso distrair Esme para você querida. - uma pequena esperança inundou meu coração.

\- Mesmo... obrigado Kate você é a melhor. - ela sorria para mim.

\- O que vocês duas tanto cochicham? - perguntou Eleazar, outro dos anciãos ele era moreno alto cabelos longos e negros

\- Pare de ser intrometido Eleazar. - disse Kate me dando um sorriso cúmplice.

\- É assunto de mulheres. - completei sorrindo para Kate.

Nesse momento entra na sala tia Esme acompanhada por mais dois anciões que vieram se juntar a nós contra Akasha, pois todos conheciam a historia de Esme e como por tantos anos ela cuidou de sua família humana, e sabiam o que ela sentia em relação à Akasha.

\- Bella querida esses são Peter e Charlotte dois amigos meus, anciões assim como eu.

\- Olá sou Bella. - Peter e Charlotte como todo vampiro eram lindos, ambos tinham cabelos loiro escuro e comprido tinham quase a mesma altura, pareciam ser simpáticos tirando os olhos vermelhos claro, mas a isso eu já estava acostumada.

\- Prazer Bella, enfim conhecemos a ultima parente de Esme, e tão bonita como a tia. - Peter era muito galanteador, Charlotte me deu um sorriso em forma de comprimento.

\- Esme vou para meu quarto, estou muito cansada. - murmurei depois de alguns segundos, dando um pequeno bocejo.

\- Boa noite querida. Tentaremos não fazer barulho para não incomodá-la. - Esme me deu um beijo na testa.

\- Boa noite a todos. - acenei para os outros e fui para meu quarto, não sem antes dar um olhar significativo para Kate.

Fiquei esperando não mais que algum minutos, e logo Kate estava em meu quarto.

\- Bella você pode ir sossegada. Se Esme quiser vir ver se você esta bem, darei um jeito de vir eu mesma assim, afirmarei para ela que você estará dormindo tranquilamente.

\- Você é a melhor Kate. - dei-lhe um abraço apertado, que ela me retribui com entusiasmo.

Subi em suas costas assim, ela saltou a janela de meu quarto, correu comigo ate perto da estrada onde eu poderia me virar sozinha, dei-lhe um beijo, ela me desejou boa sorte.

Caminhei pouco ate chegar à avenida, onde peguei um taxi, só esperava que Edward não tivesse mudado de casa.


	10. Chapter 9

_**Notas da Historia:**_

 _ **Obs.** Os personagens pertencem à tia Steph, mas se fossem meus, há as possibilidades..._

 _ **Obs.** 100% Beward_

 _ **Obs.** Historia para maiores de 18 anos_

* * *

 _ **9 - O Show**_

 **Pov. Edward**

Um dia, faltavam poucas horas, para meu tão esperado show, amanhã há essa hora talvez já esteja morto, as possibilidades são muitas, quando com Bella os dias passavam muito rápidos, sem ela nunca a eternidade pareceu tão longa e infeliz.

Carlisle continuava tentando me convencer a cancelar o show, o que eu era contra.

\- Edward seja coerente...

\- Não Carlisle, já me decidi, quero fazer o show.

"Porque, não entendo?"

\- Nem eu meu caro amigo, mais não vou fugir, eu os chamei, agora tenho que enfrentá-los. - já tinha me decidido. Carlisle bufou impaciente

\- Esta bem meu amigo como você quiser, tenho que ir Esme vai receber outros anciãos que querem lutar contra Akasha.

\- Como ela esta?

"Esta bem na medida do possível."

\- Sempre pede que eu fale de você quando eu venho aqui. - olhava para meus próprios pés nunca me senti tão humano, como quando pensava nela.

\- Ela não quis vir com você?

\- Ela ate queria, mas Esme não gostou muito da idéia. E Bella não sabia se você queria vê-la.

Humanos sempre os desprezei e agora meu coração, parecia querer voltar a bater por causa de uma humana. Carlisle me tirou de meus pensamentos.

\- Ate meu amigo. - Carlisle se despediu me tirando dos meus pensamentos, e forcei um sorriso.

"Irei assistir seu show, afinal será o primeiro e único não é!" - sorri para ele.

Sim, primeiro e ultimo. Seria único, bem digno de mim.

Já passava da meia-noite estava entediado, mesmo sem Bella não quis que a banda voltasse, fui ate meu violino, e toquei uma melodia que me lembrava dela, da minha Bella, é já cheguei nesse ponto to chamando ela de minha, fechei meus olhos sentindo seu perfume, sua presença parecia cada vez mais perto como se ela estivesse a poucos passos de mim.

\- Não te ensinaram que não deve deixar a porta aberta, um ladrão pode entrar. - Bella sorria para mim.

\- Que ladrão em sã consciência invadiria a casa de um vampiro? - arquei minha sobrancelha divertido.

\- Ora um ladrão vampiro. - dei uma gargalhada, Bella era totalmente absurda, caminhava em sua direção sem desviar o olhar.

\- Já disse que você é totalmente absurda? - ela fez uma careta.

\- Algumas vezes, já disse que você é um metido?

\- Não que eu me lembre. - continuava sorrindo para ela maliciosamente, chegando cada vez mais perto.

\- Deve ter sido em pensamento. - sussurrou mais para si mesma do que pra mim

Ficamos frente a frente, sem deixar de nos olharmos enlacei sua cintura, sentindo seu perfume, e sem pensar em mais nada, pois só o que queria era ter Bella nem que fosse por uma ultima noite, depositei um beijo em seus lábios vermelhos.

Senti suas pequenas mãos enlaçarem meu pescoço, e entrarem em meu cabelos, aprofundei o beijo, invadindo sua boca com minha língua, nos beijávamos com paixão, matando a saudade.

Ficamos muito tempo longe, ainda segurando Bella pela cintura, levantei seu corpo para que eu não precisasse me curvar, ainda abraçados e sem descolar nossos lábios, corri para meu quarto numa velocidade nada humana, Bella ria entre o beijo percebendo minha urgência de estar junto dela.

Coloquei Bella gentilmente em minha cama, tirei minha camisa, ela usava uma regata branca, sem desviar o olhar do meu ela tirou a regata, revelando seus seios para mim, ao me ver admirando seu corpo ela ruborizou imediatamente, ela me chamava com o dedo para me deitar com ela, tirei minha calça, já ficando nu, tinha urgência  
em fazê-la minha novamente.

Deite-me sobre ela, sem soltar todo meu peso, beijei seus lábios ardentes, comecei a distribuir beijos e chupões por seus pescoço, ombros, seios, Bella arqueava as costas, a cada beijo meu, ela desabotoava a calça, com urgência, a ajudei, a puxando, e jogando longe, Bella gargalhou, já sentia a excitação ao vela somente com a calcinha de renda rosa, como na nossa primeira vez, não tive paciência e arranquei a calcinha com os dentes.

\- De novo Edward...- sorri torto para ela, voltando a beijá-la com paixão, posicionei meu membro em sua entrada, a penetrando devagar, ate ela se acostumar, nos olhávamos intensamente como se pudéssemos ler a mente um do outro. Bella movimentou o quadril, me levando a loucura, comecei a movimentar dentro dela, primeiro devagar.

\- Edward... mais rápido. - ela sussurrou gemendo.

Comecei a intensificar os movimentos, de vai e vem, Bella gemia e eu a acompanhava, ela entrelaçou as pernas em minha cintura nos aproximando mais.

\- Edward,... quero... mais... rápido... - ela pedia entre os gemidos, mais algumas estocadas, e chegamos ao ápice juntos.

A beijei novamente, saindo de dentro dela, deitei ao seu lado, Bella encostou a cabeça em meu ombro, enquanto sua respiração voltava ao normal, enlacei sua cintura a trazendo para mais perto, gostava de sentir seu calor junto ao meu corpo frio.

\- Meu Edward, senti sua falta. - Bella sussurrou de olhos fechados, falou tão baixo que se eu não fosse vampiro não teria escutado.

\- Minha Bella, também senti a sua. - disse enquanto beijava seus cabelos.

Não sei se ela me ouviu, ou fingiu que não, mas não importava, ela estava aqui, ficamos deitados por algum tempo abraçados. Matando a saudades.

Bella se afastou depois de algum tempo, levantou da cama, e esticou a mão para mim

\- Vem Edward, vamos tomar banho. - peguei sua mão e seguimos para o banheiro, lá dentro ela ligou o chuveiro me puxando junto com ela, Bella ficou de costas para mim deixando a água, cair em suas costas nua, peguei a esponja de banho, e lavei seu corpo, a beijando, vez ou outra.

Ela suspirava e se colava mais e mais em mim, e não demorou nada para eu querê-la de novo, e mais uma vez a possui.

Bella vestiu um roupão de banho, seu cabelo molhado, a deixava mais linda.

Vesti minha calça, e me sentei na beirada da cama observando, ela procurando suas roupas jogadas pelo quarto, ela balanço a cabeça sorrindo, entre seus dedos estava à calcinha rasgada.

\- Você já vai? - ela sorriu para mim, parecia um bobo mendigando sua companhia

Sorrindo ela terminou de vestir suas roupas e se aproximou de mim.

\- Não, antes quero te pedir uma coisa. - ela sentou em meu colo, seus braços em volta do meu pescoço, encostei sua testa na minha, saboreando seu hálito quente, tão próximo.

\- O que você quer? - arquei a sobrancelha esquerda, Bella parecia tomar coragem para falar, rocei meus lábios nos dela, a beijando calmamente.

Bella separou nossos lábios me olhando intensamente.

\- Eu quero ser como você.

\- Não entendi Bella como assim como eu? - eu tinha entendido, mas preferi não acredita no que ouvia.

\- Edward eu quero estar com você, quero ser sua companheira, pela eternidade. - Bella tinha enlouquecido de vez, como ela me pedia isso, ela notou minha indignação com suas palavras.

\- Edward você sabe que eu te amo, quero estar ao seu lado. - Bella se levantou e puxou alguma coisa do da calça, ficou de costas para mim, senti o cheiro de sangue, ardendo em minha garganta.

 **Pov. Bella**

\- Edward eu quero estar com você, quero ser sua companheira, pela eternidade. - porque ele me olhava assim, a pouco ficamos juntos e ele pareceu sentir alguma coisa por mim.

\- Edward você sabe que eu te amo, quero estar ao seu lado. - não quis ver a expressão em seu rosto, peguei o alfinete que tinha prendido na barra da calça e estava em meu bolso agora, de costas para Edward, passei o alfinete, sobre o meu seio, deixando o sangue escorrer.

Vir-me-ei para Edward, seus olhos estavam negros.

\- Beba, eu quero ser como você. - Edward piscou atônito.

\- Quer ser como eu? - rosnou e engoli em seco.

\- Eu te amo... - ele riu sarcasticamente.

\- Você quer ser como eu não é? Venha comigo. - Edward segurou meu braço com força, me enlaçou pela cintura, e saiu flutuando pela janela aberta.

O que ele pretendia não me importava, pois estávamos juntos, Edward tinha um olhar duro, me assustava um pouco, nunca o vi tão transtornado.

Flutuamos pelo que pareceu uma meia hora, chegamos ate um beco escuro, quando nossos pés tocaram o chão Edward me segurou pelo pulso, e me puxava para ver alguma coisa.

Não muito distante de nos, apenas alguns passos tinha um casal se agarrando, a mulher gemia pelo toque do homem, Edward soltou um rosnado, chamando a atenção do homem, que nos olhou expondo suas presas, ameaçadoramente, um vampiro, pronto para atacar sua presa.

Edward soltou outro rosnado mais alto, ameaçador, assustando o vampiro, que largou a mulher e saiu correndo na sua velocidade de vampiro, fiquei aliviada Edward havia salvado, a mulher.

Com certeza o vampiro não tinha boas intenções para com ela. Procurei por Edward ele não estava mais ao meu lado, ele chegou perto da mulher, que estava sem ação, segurou em seu pescoço, mordendo com brutalidade, sugando todo seu sangue, ate ela cair no chão sem vida.

Edward apareceu na minha frente, num piscar de olhos

\- Esta pronta agora. - o sangue da mulher escorria pelos seus lábios, seus olhos estavam um vermelho rubi, seu rosto pela primeira vez pareceu-me assustador.

\- É isso que quer? - ele caminhava em minha direção com as presas a mostra.

\- Não... não... - ele estava me assustando de propósito, as lagrimas começaram a rolar pelo meu rosto.

\- É claro que não. - Edward riu sarcasticamente, e saiu flutuando para longe de mim.

Não queria voltar para casa da tia Esme, me lembrei que não tinha fechado a conta no hotel em que fiquei quando cheguei aqui.

Peguei um taxi, e fui direto pra lá, já tinha pagado pelo mês inteiro mesmo, chegando fui direto para a recepção peguei minhas chaves, a recepcionista, estranhou meu sumiço, mais dei uma desculpa qualquer, e subi para o quarto.

Ainda tinha a maioria das minhas coisas, foram tantas mudanças em tão pouco tempo que quase volto para Londres e meus documentos e roupas ficam aqui, ta vendo dona Bella é isso que o amor faz com as pessoas viram todas bobonas.

Tomei um banho rápido e fui dormir, acordei cedo tinha que comprar um ingresso para o show de Edward, com certeza estaria esgotado, mais sempre tem aqueles caras que vendem em frente às bilheterias, é mais caro, mas fazer o que eu não podia perder, talvez fosse minha ultima chance de velo novamente.

Fui ate as bilheterias e não deu outra, ingressos esgotados, acabei encontrando um cara que me vendeu o ingresso, acabei pagando o dobro do que valia, tudo em nome do amor. Cara to ficando, brega depois de apaixonada.

Faltavam poucas horas para o show, resolvi tomar um banho e me arrumar, vesti uma calça jeans preta, bem justa, e uma bata listrada, coloquei meu casaco, estava passando o batom, já tinha chamado um taxi para ir ao show de Edward.

 _You're the voice I hear inside my head  
The reason that I'm singin'  
I need to find you  
I gotta find you_

\- Alô? - quem poderia ser.

\- Bella onde você esta? - droga esqueci-me de ligar para Esme, espero não ter arrumado problemas para Kate.

\- Tia Esme, desculpa ter sumido, mas precisava sair. - Esme parecia preocupada.

\- Tudo bem querida, diga aonde esta que Carlisle vai lhe buscar. - mordo o lábio impaciente.

\- Esme, eu não vou voltar, estou indo para o show.

\- Bella você perdeu o juízo, vai estar cheio de vampiros, é perigoso.

\- Esme já decidi, tenho que ajudá-lo, avisá-lo sei lá. - estava ficando brava, ela não podia me impedir de ir, talvez não conseguisse fazer nada, mais nada me impediria de ir.

\- Bella eu a... - desliguei antes que eu brigasse com Esme.

Desci para o saguão o táxi já me esperava.

\- Para onde dona? - o taxista me perguntou quando adentrei no carro.

\- Vale da Morte. - ele pareceu pensar, estranhando porque uma moça como eu queria ir para um lugar como esse, não foi difícil adivinhar aonde eu iria.

\- Vai ao show do vampiro? - o motorista ria divertido, com certeza não acreditava que Edward fosse vampiro, sorri para ele.

\- Isso mesmo, vamos rápido não quero perder nem um minuto desse show.

 **Pov. Edward**

Já ouvia os gritos, EDWARD, EDWARD, EDWARD.

O vale da Morte foi o maior espaço que arrumamos para caber todos os meus fãs.

A gravadora montou um palco gigante com toda aquela parafernália, para sair fumaça, fogo, luzes, telões, tudo que o único show de Edward o vampiro tinha direito.

Era um pouco afastado de Los Angeles, mas não impediu em nada, que tantos os vivos como os mortos estivessem presentes.

Nunca vi tantos humanos reunidos, e entre meus fã podia sentir a parecença dos meus amigos vampiros que vieram me prestigiar.

Eu e junto da banda seguíamos, para nosso camarim, faltavam dez minutos para o show, os humanos tentavam passar a mão em mim, queriam desesperadamente, um pouco da minha atenção.

Esperei tanto por esse dia, mais a única coisa que podia pensar era nela, como eu a tratei, e deixei ela ver o monstro que eu sou.

Bella já devia estar em Londres, o mais longe de mim possível, me doeu esse pensamento, mais era o melhor para Bella.

A banda já estava no palco, fazendo a introdução, queria fazer uma grande entrada, nada melhor que surpreender os humanos e irritar os vampiros.

O som das guitarras anunciou que era minha vez de entrar no palco.

Entrei no palco flutuando ,não deram outras os humanos amaram , é lógico que não acreditaram, pois os únicos pensamentos eram.

"Onde esta os cabos? Não da pra ver."

E os vampiros é claro ficaram mais furiosos.

Comecei o show, cantava provocando o vampiro os chamava com o dedo, ria das suas expressões furiosas, os humanos pulavam como loucos, gritando meu nome, os vampiros nem se mexiam, só esperando o momento certo para pular no meu pescoço, e arrancar minha cabeça fora.

Mas isso não me fez provocar menos, já estava na segunda musica, continuava provocando os irritando, pode ver o primeiro se aproximar, veio como um raio em minha direção, com as presas amostra.

A banda ao ver, aquele homem vindo em nossa direção com as presas a mostra, saíram correndo do palco, nos deixando sozinhos.

Em sua mente podia ver como iria atacar, ele esperava com um único golpe arrancar minha cabeça, me atacando por trás idiota, antes mesmo de ele pular em minhas costas, eu já estava, em cima dele, com minhas presas em sua jugular, arrancando sua cabeça fora.

Os meus fãs viram a cena, perplexos, para disfarçar, fiz parecer que fazia parte do show, me exibindo para eles, todos aplaudiam amando minha performance.

Os outros vampiros percebendo que não seria tão fácil, acabar comigo, resolveram atacar todos de uma vez, covardes ficaram com medinho.

Os humanos perceberam, quando três pularam no palco, em uma velocidade alarmante, eles pretendia me atacar de todos os lados, de dois ia ser fácil dar conta, estava preocupado com o terceiro.

Eles vinham com as presas à mostra, já imaginando como me atacariam, sem esperar seus ataques, pulei na garganta de um arrancando sua cabeça.

Previ o ataque do outro me agachando, quando ele ia pular em cima de mim levantei rapidamente dando-lhe uma rasteira, ele tentou pular em cima de mim de novo, não lhe dei chance de concluir seu pensamento, segurei seu braço esquerdo, o arrancando fora, ele deu grito de dor, ia cravar minhas presas em sua garganta, mas ouvi a mente do terceiro vampiro que aproveitando minha distração, já vinha me atacar.

Já esperava seu ataque, podia sentir sua respiração no meu pescoço, mais antes de seus dentes encostarem em mim ouvi seu grito de dor.

Carlisle, estava ao meu lado com o pé na cabeça do terceiro vampiro a esmagando.

Terminei de matar o vampiro, sorri para Carlisle, voltei-me para a platéia que assistia a nossa luta, sem acreditar no que viam, ergui os braços fazendo reverencia, para mostrar que fazia parte do show, os humanos gritavam meu nome.

\- ESTÃO GOSTANDOOOOOOOO? - gritava agitando os humanos.

"EDWARD, EDWARD, EDWARD" eles estavam eufóricos, realmente acreditavam que era tudo parte do show.

Carlisle, estava com cara de bobo ao meu lado, batendo palmas levemente, se sentindo lisonjeado, afinal ser um astro não é tão mal.

Nossa alegria durou pouco, logo em nossa direção rápidos como o vento vinham mais vampiros, eram uns dez agora nos cercando, eu e Carlisle ficamos em posição de ataque, eles pularam em cima de nos tentando pegar, me desviava fácil deles.

Carlisle também, não estava tendo problemas para desmembrar os vampiros que estavam o atacando.

Não importava quantos nós matávamos, eles não diminuíam, nós estávamos cercados, Carlisle e eu estávamos um de costa para o outro, ninguém se movia os vampiros estavam receosos, afinal Carlisle era um ancião, e eu não era tão fácil de matar como eles pensavam.

Podia ver em suas mentes, a indecisão, resolveram todos atacar de uma vez, estavam praticamente cinco em cima de mim, tentando colocar suas presas na minha jugular.

Estava tentando arrancar a cabeça de um enquanto desviava de outro, quando os vampiros começaram a tremer agonizados e seus corpos ficaram em chamas.

Carlisle e eu olhávamos a cena atônitos, vendo as cinzas evaporando no ar.

Houve um estrondo, e o centro do palco explodiu, Carlisle e eu fomos jogados para longe, cada um em uma extremidade do palco.

Parte inferior do formulário

Flutuando para fora do buraco, veio uma mulher, assustadoramente bela e inconfundível, era Akasha.

Me levantei a observando esperando pelo golpe fatal, ela sorria maliciosamente para mim, Carlisle estava tão perplexo quanto eu.

Akasha flutuava sobre os destroços do palco, ela movimentou sua mão em minha direção, puxando meu corpo para junto dela, a encarei um pouco receoso e ela sorriu antes de começar a se mover me levando junto, flutuamos para longe da multidão, em direção ao horizonte.


	11. Chapter 10

_**Notas da Historia:**_

 _ **Obs.** Os personagens pertencem à tia Steph, mas se fossem meus, há as possibilidades..._

 _ **Obs.** 100% Beward_

 _ **Obs.** Historia para maiores de 18 anos_

* * *

 _ **10 - Akasha**_

 **Pov. Bella**

Edward continuava os provocando e sorrindo, eles começaram a se mover lentamente em direção ao palco.

"EDWARD, EDWARD, EDWARD" tentei em vão gritar o seu nome mais todos gritavam juntos.

Quase desmaie quando o primeiro vampiro pulou no palco, atacando Edward.

Edward arrancou sua cabeça de forma tão graciosa, que ninguém notou a maioria achava que fazia parte do show.

Mais três vampiros foram em direção ao palco, Edward matou um facilmente, estava quase matando outro, quando o terceiro já estava em cima dele, tampei meus olhos apavorada.

Pude ouvir todo mundo gritando, abri meu olhos e lá estava Carlisle com o pé sobre a cabeça do vampiro, Edward terminou de desmembrar, o vampiro que ele tinha arrancado o braço.

"ESTÃO GOSTANDOOOOOOOO" ele gritou em direção à multidão.

"EDWARD, EDWARD, EDWARD" todos estavam extasiados, achando que era uma representação.

Os vampiros continuavam surgindo no palco, felizmente Edward e Carlisle eram muito melhores que eles.

Pude ver que Edward estava com dificuldades os vampiros com medo resolveram atacar todos de uma vez, Edward tentava arrancar a cabeça de um enquanto desviava de outro.

A cena seguir foi a mais assustadora que já vi, os vampiros começaram a tremer agonizados e seus corpos ficaram em chamas.

Todos ficaram hipnotizados vendo as cinzas evaporando no ar.

Houve um estrondo, me abaixei vendo os pedaços do palco voando para toda parte, me levantei vendo, Carlisle e Edward caídos nas extremidades do palco.

Flutuando sobre o palco estava uma bela vampira, suas feições eram lindas e assustadoras ao mesmo tempo, pelo diário de Edward e pela descrição de Esme, não tive duvidas era Akasha.

Comecei a me desespera o que ela faria com meu Edward, ela mantinha um sorriso malicioso, sem tirar os olhos de Edward.

Akasha movimentou sua mão em direção a ele, puxando seu corpo para junto dela, e juntos eles saíram flutuando para longe da multidão, em direção ao horizonte.

Olhava em direção aonde eles foram ate sumirem de vista, senti alguém segurando meu braço.

\- Kate... - pulei em seus braços com lagrimas nos olhos.

\- Calma querida, vamos para casa, sua tia esta preocupada contigo. - ela afagou meus cabelos.

Segui com ela para longe dali, meus pensamentos em Edward.

Chegamos à casa de tia Esme, ela não parecia zangada só preocupada, me senti mal por ter saído sem lhe explicar nada.

\- Querida, como está?. - ela me abraçava com carinho de mãe, retribui o abraço sem dizer nada.

Ficamos assim por algum tempo, nos separamos podia ver a tristeza em seus olhos.

"-Desculpe tia, eu só... - ela não me deixou terminar.

\- Tudo bem querida, o importante é que estas bem.

\- O que acontecera agora? - olhei em volta reparando que todos estavam lá.

Kate, Eleazar, Peter, Charlotte e Carlisle.

\- Devemos lutar. - Eleazar finalmente se pronunciou.

\- Não podemos deixar Akasha destruir tudo novamente.

\- Tem razão Kate temos que impedir Akasha. - Esme me soltou indo em direção ao outros anciões.

\- Como faremos? Ela é mais forte que nós. - Peter perguntou se dirigindo a Esme.

\- Sugando seu sangue. - todos olharam para Esme preocupados.

\- Como faremos isso? - Charlotte finalmente disse alguma coisa.

\- Se todos atacarmos ao mesmo tempo talvez tenham uma chance. - todos assentiram em concordância.

Porque parecia que ninguém se preocupava com Edward ela podia matá-lo.

\- E quanto a Edward? - todos olharam para mim.

\- Edward esta perdido Bella. - Carlisle me olhava tristemente

\- Como assim, não vão ajudá-lo?

\- Querida Edward esta com Akasha agora, ele é nosso inimigo também.

\- Esme esta certa não podemos permitir que Akasha destrua tudo e se Edward esta com ela é nosso inimigo também.

Como eles podiam dizer isso, desistir dele desse jeito.

\- Carlisle você concorda com isso? - Carlisle não me respondeu apenas desviou o olhar.

Fiquei furiosa, como eles podiam fazer isso com meu Edward. Se pelo menos ele tivesse me transformado, eu podia ir atrás dele, fui para meu quarto zangada, afinal eu era uma humana frágil e inútil, e só podia esperar pelo que estava por vir.

 **Pov. Edward**

Akasha me levou para uma ilha, parecia deserta, havia apenas um hotel cinco estrelas muito grande e bonito.

Ela me olhava de um jeito curioso por assim dizer. O que ela queria de mim?

\- O que você quer de mim? - não pude evitar a pergunta.

\- Esta tudo bem meu amor. - ela passava a mão no meu rosto.

"Estaremos juntos para sempre agora."

\- Meu amor? - perguntei arqueando uma sobrancelha.

\- Sim não era isso que queria? Uma companheira para eternidade. - ela sorria para mim de modo sedutor. - Foi por isso que te salvei.

\- Foi você? - fora ela quem queimou os vampiros no palco, ela deu um sorriso maléfico, vendo a compreensão em meu rosto.

\- Achou que fosse você? Tem um ego de um rei. - ela continuava sorrindo para mim e acariciando o meu rosto seu toque era frio, comum, não era como o dela.

Tentei afastá-la de minha mente, Bella estava a salvo com tanto que estivesse longe de mim,

"Serás meu rei."

Akasha me queria como seu rei, como seu homem.

\- Seu rei. É isso que quer de mim?

\- Sim meu amor agora não estarás mais sozinho. - era verdade com Akasha, não ficarei mais só, ela era a companheira perfeita para mim.

Afinal eu sou um monstro, e não devo esperar menos do que Akasha para minha companheira pela eternidade.

Ela estendeu sua mão para mim, me guiando para o hotel, nada mais falamos.  
Flutuamos ate um dos quartos vazios, Akasha não desviava os olhos de mim, não podia negar que ela era deslumbrante e sexy.

Ela sentou-se na cama acariciando o meu rosto suas mãos desciam para meu peito, sentia suas unhas arranhando levemente minha pele.

\- Você deseja ser meu rei Edward? - não sabia o que dizer, não tinha certeza se era isso que desejava, pelo menos não mais.

\- Vejo a duvida em você meu amor. - seus olhos brilhavam de desejo.

Ela beijava meu pescoço, roçando suas presas em minha pele.

\- O que mudou, na primeira vez que nos vimos que você provou meu sangue, podia ver que era isso que você desejava. - ela continuava distribuindo beijos pelo meu rosto.

Como responder quando nem eu sei o que mudou, isso não era mais importante, o que é mais importante agora? As coisas estavam diferentes agora. Eu estava diferente.

\- Uma companhia, um amor, não ser mais só, você encontrou alguma dessa coisas?

Ela parou de me acariciar e olhava fundo em meus olhos.

Só um pensamento povoava minha mente, enquanto Akasha, falava essas coisas, Bella, onde ela está? Será que ela me odeia, será que ainda me ama? Mesmo eu tendo mostrado o monstro que sou para ela.

Claro que não, ela deve estar em Londres, o mais distante de mim possível.

\- Eu não tenho nada dessas coisas, mas eu não sou mais aquele que provou seu sangue há algumas décadas atrás, eu mudei. - ela voltou a passar sua mãos pelo peito.

\- O que mudou meu amor? Continuas igual para mim, a mesma ânsia que eu tinha de não de viver nas sombras.

\- Já experimentei a fama, já estava perdendo a graça - Akasha deu uma gargalhada.

\- Meu amor, nunca perde a graça deixe-me mostrar para você como é gratificante, viver as claras.

Akasha roçou seus lábios nos meus, me beijando com ardor, entreabri os lábios senti sua língua, invadindo minha boca, seu beijo era urgente, mais não era como o dela.

Praguejei comigo mesmo, porque ela não saia da minha mente, me afastei de Akasha bruscamente, indo ate a janela, estava irritado.

\- Eu já disse que mudei. - ela se aproximou de mim me abraçando por trás.

\- Meu amor, não se zangues o que te afliges? - como dizer para a rainha dos vampiros que prefere estar com uma frágil humana do que com ela.

\- Porque não consigo ler sua mente, desde que a chegamos foi se fechando aos poucos, agora não ouço nada?

\- Amor sou sua rainha meus poderes estão alem dos seus. - era frustrante não ouvir, mas não chegava nem perto do que sentia em relação à Bella.

\- Esta bem, se eu aceitar ser seu rei, o que acontecera com meus poderes. - ela continuava beijando meu pescoço suas mãos em meus braços.

\- Serão ilimitados como os meus, ampliados, nem uma mente será muda para ti, será mais forte e... - o resto era irrelevante, isso era interessante será que a mente de Bella, finalmente estaria a minha disposição.

\- Eu quero provar, quero sentir o poder. - Akasha me olhava triunfante, já  
imaginando, que a queria como minha mulher.

\- Meu amor sabia que você ia querer. - ela ficou de frente para mim, jogou o corpo levemente para trás me dando total visão do seu seio.

Beijei aquela pele, suave a fazendo se arrepiar, rocei minhas presas, as cravando logo em seguida, suguei seu sangue, seu poder.

Sentia seu sangue me dominando, minhas pulsação parecia voltar, meu coração ameaçava bater, era um poder sem controle e parecia me dominar.

Senti minhas pálpebras ficarem pesadas, uma sensação que há muito tempo não tinha, o sono me dominou, mais não foi agradável, foi torturante, agonizante.

Imagens, caóticas e tenebrosas passavam pela minha mente, só sangue, parecia não haver outra coisa, somente morte e sangue.

Não sei quantas horas fiquei inconsciente, senti uma sensação quente sobre minha pele fria, era quente e agradável como quando Bella deitava sobre meu corpo.

Abri os olhos levemente, aproveitando essa sensação, quente e aconchegante.

Dei um pulo ao ver que era o sol que me acolhia, Akasha estava certa seus poderes eram inigualáveis poder andar de dia, isso era viver as claras.

Mais porque não ouvia nenhum pensamento, o lugar devia estar cheio.

Sai caminhando pelo hotel, não havia viva alma em parte alguma, fui ate uma das sacadas que dava vista para a praia.

Nunca senti tamanha repulsa pelo que nós somos a praia estava repleta de cadáveres, corpos sobre corpos, adultos, velhos, crianças.

\- Bom dia meu amor, meu rei, vê com somente um pouco do meu sangue em sua veias e pode andar no sol.

Olhava para a praia com repulsa como ela fora capaz de tirar tantas vidas, nunca fui santo mais àquilo era monstruoso.

\- Gostou do nosso reino? - ela sorria para mim com satisfação.

\- Um reino de cadáveres. - respirava fundo para não me descontrolar.

\- Eles não acreditavam em nada, agora eles são o nada. - ela falava apontando para os corpos sem vida na praia. Carlisle e Esme tinham razão ela não tem controle .

\- Porque ainda não ouso seus pensamentos?

\- Não te dei sua coroa ainda meu amor.

\- E quando dará? - arquei as sobrancelha.

\- Em breve, antes temos que ir a uma reunião de família.

[...]

 **F** lutuamos ate uma casa um pouco fora dos limites de Los Angeles, já podia sentir o cheiro de Carlisle e Esme, e mais alguns vampiros, o cheiro dela estava presente também, mas deve ser porque ela morou lá por um tempo.

Minha casa ainda tinha seu cheiro mesmo que bem fraco, ainda era presente.

Chegamos à casa de Esme, Akasha abriu a porta com estrondo, seguia atrás dela silenciosamente só observando, o que iria acontecer.

\- Meus filhos. - todos se viraram para ela o ambiente estava tenso.

Podia notar quatro novos vampiros, anciões com certeza, duas mulheres e dois homens, não os conhecia, Carlisle estava lá também quieto só observando, nem um pensamento dirigia a mim, devia estar zangado.

\- Akasha o que faz aqui? - Esme parecia muito preocupada, tentei vasculhar sua mente, mas ele estava muito concentrada na presença de Akasha.

\- Dirija-se ao meu rei primeiro. - ela apontou sua mão em minha direção.

\- Vocês não são bem vindos em minha casa. - o que Esme tinha para enfrentar Akasha assim.

Akasha a ignorou e olhou em volta, não gostando de ver tantos anciões reunidos imagino.

\- Porque estão todos reunidos por acaso estão tramando contra mim? - ela ria sarcasticamente.

Ninguém respondeu, todos se olhavam em silêncio, seus pensamentos eram,  
preocupados, queriam proteger alguém, ficavam se referindo a humana. De quem falavam, estava frustrado já.

\- Vim lhes dar uma escolha, se juntem a mim ou morram. - todos pareciam decididos, antes mesmo dela pergunta.

\- Não. - Esme foi a primeira a dizer.

\- Não. - Carlisle falou olhando para mim, ele parecia triste comigo, como se eu tivesse decepcionado.

\- Não.

\- Não.

\- Não.

\- Não.

\- Huh, então preferem a morte, posso arranjar isso. - seu sorriso voltou.

Seu cheiro começou a ficar mais forte como se ela estivesse ao meu lado , vi quando Esme se apavorou a perceber quem se aproximava. "Bella".

\- Edward, o que esta fazendo aqui? - ela fez menção de se aproximar, continuei parado como uma estatua.

O que ela fazia aqui? Devia estar em Londres.

\- Edward o que ela fez com você? - ela parecia cada vez mais querer chegar perto de mim.

\- Não Bella fique onde está. - Esme a alertou

\- É por ela que me desafiam, pelos humanos? - não estava gostando do rumo da conversa.

\- Edward meu amor, mate-a. - o choque passou pelo meu rosto, matá-la a única capaz de tocar meu coração?

\- Porque ela não é nada para mim. - tentei fazer pouco caso, mas se meu coração ainda estivesse vivo, agora ele estaria morto ao dizer tais palavras. Evitei seus olhos, por que se a olhasse, colocaria tudo a perder.

\- Mesmo assim, mate-a. - Akasha se divertia com o sofrimento de Esme.

\- Não se aproxime dela. - Esme tentou me atacar, Akasha usando seus poderes, somente com um movimento de mãos a jogou contra a parede, a mantendo lá, sem que Esme pudesse se mover.

\- Tudo bem tia Esme é isso que eu quero. - Bella começou a andar em minha direção.

Caminhei a ate ela, terminando a distancia, entre-nos, Bella puxou seus cabelos para trás, deixando a mostra o pequeno corte que ela tinha feito sobre o seio, anteriormente.

\- Tudo bem Edward, eu quero isso. - ela falava olhando em meus olhos.

\- Me desculpe. - movi meus lábios para somente ela me entender.

\- Tudo bem, meu Edward eu confio em você. - ela sussurrou para mim alisando meu rosto.

Ela confiava em mim, ela me amava, e eu agora tinha certeza eu a amava também. Segurei seu corpo contra o meu gentilmente e afundei minhas presas em sua pele, seu sangue, desceu por minha garganta saciando minha sede, seu sabor, era delicioso, um dos melhores que já provei.

\- Não. - Esme se contorcia contra a parede, vendo sua ultima descendente morrer em meus braços, ninguém teve coragem de interferir.

Os outros vampiros pareciam tristes com o desfecho de Bella.

"Oh minha querida, não..." pensou a vampira de cabelos loiros compridos.

Os outros vampiros olhavam para Esme com pensar, todos só tinham um pensamento.

"Pobre Esme".

Se Esme pudesse chorar ela choraria, dava para ver a dor em seus olhos.

\- Que tocante. - Akasha debochava do sofrimento de Esme.

"Edward se todos bebermos o sangue dela ate suas veias secarem ela morrera".

Carlisle me deu a resposta para a pergunta que começava a martelar em minha mente, como eu a mato.

\- Viu como ele obedece. - soltei Bella a deitando a delicadamente no chão, e segui em direção a Akasha.

\- Agora minha coroa. - Akasha sorriu para mim, acariciando meu rosto.

\- Tome meu amor. - ela esticou seu pulso para mim. - Beba. - afundei minhas presas em sua pele, sentindo mais uma vez seu sangue poderoso me dominar.

\- Então decidam se agora, ou façam parte da minha família ou se juntem a dela. - ela olhou em direção a Bella.

Akasha começou a sentir incomodo no modo como eu bebia seu sangue, ela me deu um olhar de repreensão.

\- Chega Edward já é o suficiente. - nesse momento, olhei para Carlisle esperava que ele me entendesse. Continuei sugando seu sangue ignorando sua ordem.

Akasha pareceu sentir minhas intenções, pois com um movimento de mão me, lançou contra a parede.

Depois tudo foi muito rápido, todos os vampiros ficaram em posição de ataque, e saltaram em direção a Akasha, suas presas, fincadas em sua pele, em varias partes de seu corpo, sugando seu sangue, seu poder, sua vida.

Akasha conseguiu jogar um dos vampiros para longe dela, o fazendo explodir em chamas, mais os outros não paravam, ela jogou a mulher loira, no chão, ela já estava se retorcendo, mas Akasha já estava mais fraca e seu poder não surgiu o efeito esperado na vampira.

Assim que a vampira loira respirou aliviada, voltou a saltar sobre Akasha sugando tudo que podia, me levantei indo em direção a ela, Akasha me lançou um olhar suplicante pedindo ajuda, continuei me aproximando.

Ela percebeu em meus olhos, que a ultima coisa que pretendia era ajudá-la, tentou usar seu poder em mim, senti o fogo ardendo em minha pele, mais não durou muito ela estava fraca demais, Esme já conseguia se mover.

Akasha usava um colar que tampava seu pescoço, arranquei seu colar alisando seu pescoço, e finquei minhas presas sugando seus últimos suspiros.

Todos os vampiros soltaram Akasha, saindo de perto dela, senti Esme se aproximando de mim.

\- Edward pare, Bella precisa de você. - Esme tocou em meu ombro, me trazendo a razão.

Assenti para ela, e fui em direção ao meu amor, minha Bella. Esme passou os dedos por onde minhas presas estavam a pouco e afundou as suas tomando o resto de vida que Akasha tinha.

Ela se separou de Akasha, a observando ela gemia sentindo seu fim, seu corpo começou a tremer como se estivesse entrando em combustão, ela tentava gritar, mas sua voz não saia, sua pele começou a arder em chamas, ate sua pele ficar negra e depois virar pó.

Podia sentir o coração de Bella, bater levemente quase no seu fim, mordi meu pulso deixando o sangue pingar sobre seu lábios.

\- Beba meu amor, beba minha Bella. - as gotas de sangue caiam sobre seus lábios, mas ela não se movia, será que já era tarde, eu perdi minha Bella?

Beijei seu lábios, já sentindo que era a ultima vez que faria isso, meu coração a muito morto, parecia doer dentro do peito.

Pela primeira vez, não ouvia os pensamentos a minha volta era como se  
estivéssemos sozinhos eu e ela, continuei com meus lábios sobre os dela, sentia sua respiração fraca, e por um segundo ela pareceu corresponder meu beijo, não pensei duas vezes voltei meu pulso para sua boca, que começou a sugar o sangue avidamente.


	12. Epilogo

_**Notas da Historia:**_

 _ **Obs.** Os personagens pertencem à tia Steph, mas se fossem meus, há as possibilidades..._

 _ **Obs.** 100% Beward_

 _ **Obs.** Historia para maiores de 18 anos_

* * *

 **Epilogo**

 **Agora tínhamos um ao outro.**

 **Pov. Edward**

Estávamos em frente à biblioteca de Londres, ela olhava em meus olhos com amor acariciando meu rosto, sorri para ela.

\- Tem certeza que quer ir lá.

\- Sim, eu parti sem lhe dizer nada, ele sempre foi meu amigo.

\- Ele pode ter medo de você.

\- Eu sei amor, mais sinto que devo isso a ele. Você não se importa mesmo de lhe entregar o diário?

\- Não, sabe que quero deixar o passado para trás, só me importa estar contigo. - ela sorria para mim, ainda não podia ler sua mente, mas em seus olhos podia ver que me amava tanto ou ate mais do que o amor que lhe dedico.

De mãos dadas entramos na biblioteca, já era tarde da noite, mas Bella sabia que ele estaria lá, ele sempre ficava ate tarde.

Fomos ate seu escritório, ele não estava, devia estar em algum lugar da biblioteca, Bella sentou-se na cadeira da mesa dele, eu estava em pé ao seu lado, com a mão em seu ombro para lhe dar apoio.

Sobre a mesa dele havia vários recortes de jornais com noticias sobre mim, dei um meio sorriso ao ler as frases principais.

 _" ONDE ESTA EDWARD "  
"EDWARD DESAPARECE "  
"SHOW DE EDWARD SUSPEITAS DE DROGAS NA ÁGUA "  
"BANDA CONTINUA SEM EDWARD" _

Sentimos sua presença quando ele começou a se aproximar do escritório, ele abriu a porta e entrou rapidamente, quase não notando nossa presença.

\- Olá James. - disse Bella com sua voz melodiosa.

\- Bella é você? - ele a olhava com curiosidade, afinal Bella não era mais a mesma.

Sua pele estava mais pálida, ela tinha aquele ar atraente que nós vampiros temos, estava de fato mais bonita, mais perfeita, seus olhar caiu sobre mim.

"Ele é... é Edward, o vampiro". - sua mente corria entre mim e ela, mas preferiu dar atenção a ela, dando um passo para frente, como se para tentar ver melhor.

\- O que ouve com você? - ele suspirou, imagino que finalmente reparando no seus olhos vermelho sangue, Bella sorriu tristemente para ele.

"O Bella porque fez isso?"

\- Não se preocupe James, eu quis ficar assim, eu estou feliz. Já conhece Edward? - eu acenei com a cabeça para ele.

"É mesmo o Edward". - ele pensava, mas ainda olhava com pesar para ela.

\- Eu vim me despedir, e lhe entregar isso. - colocou o diário sobre a mesa e empurrou para ele.

"O diário."

\- Obrigado. - ele o pegou rapidamente e o abraçou contra o peito.

"Achei que nunca mais o veria". - sorri, e me afastei enquanto Bella se levantava e contornava a mesa comigo logo atrás.

\- Então quer saber como é James?

"O QUE?" - escondi o riso ao ver seu aparente pânico.

\- N... nã... não, eu não sirvo para essa coisa de viver para sempre. - ele gaguejou, Bella sorriu para mim.

\- Entendo. Adeus James. - ela tentou se aproximar para lhe dar um abraço, ele assustado deu um passo para traz, Bella me deu um olhar triste.

\- Adeus James. - disse a ele estendendo minha mão para Bella, ela a segurou forte, entrelacei nossos dedos.

\- Adeus Bella. - James disse sua voz estava um pouco nervosa.

Ela lhe deu um ultimo sorriso e saiamos do escritório, eu e Bella saiamos da biblioteca sem soltar nossas mãos.

Caminhamos pela rua sem desviar nossos olhares, levei sua mão que estava entre a minha ate meus lábios a beijando, Bella continuava olhando para mim e sorrindo.

Paramos de caminhar e nos olhamos profundamente, rocei meus lábios nos dela, e a beijei, ela entreabriu os lábios deixando minha língua invadir sua boca, nosso beijo era urgente, apaixonado, nossas línguas dançando juntas, não precisávamos respirar, mas mesmo assim parecia perder o ar com os beijos dela.

Separamos nossos lábios, mas sem nos afastar encostamos nossas testas, nós olhando fixamente.

\- Te amo minha Bella.

\- Te amo meu Edward.

E essa era a mais pura verdade, éramos um do outro. Eu pertencia a Bella e ela pertenceria a mim, por toda a eternidade, não seriamos mais só.

Agora tínhamos um ao outro.

 *****FIM*****


End file.
